


Running is a victory

by mafesponja



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comportamiento Cuestionable, Infidelidad, M/M, Tortura, Violencia, armas, mentiras, muerte de un personaje
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry es un agente en una misión encubierta. Su objetivo es seducir a Louis, bajar su guardia en el proceso y atraparlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running is a victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazzamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzamin/gifts).



> Pediste por Harry siendo un asesino y Louis siendo un asesino también, sólo que demasiado difícil de matar. A Harry lo hice un agente con una mente bastante complicada y probablemente pasando por una crisis, pero un buen agente y extrañamente muy decente después de todo. Espero te guste! :-)

Harry estaba usando sus peores fachas. Lentes de sol, una gorra, sandalias y una enorme mochila contra su espalda llena de ropa de clase baja. En su maleta tenía su ropa real, la que no usaría hasta que hubiera completado su trabajo.

El departamento era un caos. Harry caminó entre medio de niños llorando y gritando y personas pasando y chocando las unas con las otras. Mascó su goma de mascar y buscó el número de su puerta tratando de concentrarse más en los ruidos externos que en la música de sus auriculares.

No era tiempo para Dreams de Fleetwood Mac, era tiempo para actuar.

 

 

Louis Tomlinson estaba viviendo en el departamento de al lado. Harry y su equipo habían tenido que esperar a que el traslado de la persona que vivía donde Harry actualmente se estaba instalando se viera creíble y no como una decisión de último momento. Louis Tomlinson era detallista, pequeño, ágil, encantador, coqueto, sentimental y realmente peligroso. También era gay.

En realidad esa era la única razón por la que Harry estaba en donde estaba.

Era algo riesgoso, si pensaba mejor en ello. Harry no era un actor, tenía a alguien más en casa esperando por él (que no tenía idea de lo que consistía su nuevo trabajo) y esencialmente, para salir con vida debía seducir a Louis Tomlinson y ser creíble al mismo tiempo.

La última persona que había tratado de capturarlo había muerto. La última persona que Louis Tomlinson había querido había muerto también, pero según los registros del último agente, Louis Tomlinson era un sentimental por excelencia y casi había perdido su vida para proteger al chico con el que había estado saliendo por apenas dos meses. El hecho de que Louis Tomlinson no tuviera familia lo hacía un blanco complicado. No tenía puntos débiles, salvo que, aparentemente, no podía contenerse a liarse sentimentalmente con alguien por más de tres meses.

No había tenido un amante serio desde Aiden Grimshaw. Louis tampoco había tenido contacto en ningún momento con la familia de Aiden, así que no sabían una mierda de Louis Tomlinson fuera de que había terminado con la vida de seis agentes y un oficial sin tener ningún tipo de razón. Su jefe, Liam Payne, apostaba a que había sido contratado por alguien—probablemente por un traficante de drogas amenazado con la presencia de sus agentes en un sitio que declaraba _su sector_ —pero la interrogante era, quién era Louis Tomlinson, ¿el nombre era siquiera real? Había archivos bajo ese nombre, y la edad parecía estar correcta, pero había algo que no cuadraba con todo el misterio que lo rodeaba.

Fuera quien sea, el trabajo de Harry era ganarse su confianza, seducirlo, esperar a que confesara, entregarlo, y si algo salía mal, exterminarlo.

Harry sólo tenía plena certeza que le saldría perfectamente bien completar la última parte.

Del resto, no tenía idea.

 

 

Según sus registros, Louis Tomlinson tenía tres semanas viviendo en el departamento. No había causado ningún problema y nadie tenía sospechas sobre él. Parecía alguien normal, entre la multitud. Harry había sido elogiado antes por tener aspecto de alguien para nada ordinario, y siempre había sentido orgullo ante eso, pero ahora tenía que pasar por alguien estúpido y normal, y era complicado porque fuera de su vanidad, esa era su primera vez trabajando de encubierto y estaba algo nervioso, si era honesto consigo mismo.

La única razón por la que lo habían escogido para ese trabajo en especial había sido su orientación sexual y porque creían que sería del tipo de Louis Tomlinson. Harry no había sabido si sentirse halagado o insultado en el momento, pero le habían ofrecido bastante dinero a cambio y un posible ascenso si todo salía acorde al plan. El único aspecto negativo del trato era que debía mentirle a Nick, y que era posible que Louis Tomlinson lo descubriera y terminara asesinándolo, por supuesto.

Harry se sentía bastante positivo con todo, considerando lo demás. Había visto a Louis Tomlinson en acción en algunos videos de vigilancia y parecía alguien perfeccionista y observador.

Algo que Harry había aprendido de los observadores como Tomlinson era que siempre olvidaban ver la imagen completa por estar demasiado obsesionados con los detalles, así que, Harry sólo no debía entregarle detalles pequeños.

Harry sólo debía hacer un idiota de sí mismo y pretender que no tenía neuronas en el cerebro.

 

 

Louis estaba caminando alrededor de la piscina, cargando un par de revistas y una bebida en sus manos. Harry lo observó desde su lugar en la ventana con sus binoculares y cuando finalmente lo vio instalándose en una silla, corrió hacia su mochila y buscó ropa apropiada para salir a la piscina.

Escogió una camisa a cuadros hawaiana, unas bermudas, una gorra y unas sandalias color amarillo fosforescente. También se llevó consigo una revista grotesca de pornografía gay, sólo para que Louis Tomlinson supiera que podía ligárselo. Harry se sentía algo vendido con toda la situación, pero era su empleo. Se sentía como un prostituto de encubierto, o algo. Era humillante.

Se metió una goma de mascar a su boca y empezó a hacer bombas y a tronar la goma de mascar ruidosamente mientras salía del departamento hacia la piscina.

Caminó directamente hacia Louis Tomlinson y ocupó la silla al lado de la que estaba recostado, relajándose con unos lentes de sol cubriendo sus ojos. No estaba leyendo ninguna de sus revistas.

Harry hizo bombas grandes con su goma de mascar y cuando tuvo su atención le sonrió de medio lado y le guiñó un ojo.

Louis Tomlinson no dijo nada, pero Harry pudo ver que frunció el ceño y retuvo una sonrisa, mirando hacia otro lugar.

Harry abrió su revista y empezó a ver las imágenes, pretendiendo que estaba intensamente entretenido.

Notó a Louis Tomlinson mirando de reojo lo que estaba leyendo y un par de minutos después de haber abierto su revista, Louis Tomlinson le dirigió la palabra.

\- Eres todo un intelectual, ¿eh? – Comentó sonriendo un poco. Harry asintió, señalando su revista pornográfica.

\- ¿Quieres echar un vistazo? Las imágenes de aquí son, por no fanfarronear, arte puro. Checa esta. – Dijo mostrándole una bastante grotesca.

Louis Tomlinson observó la imagen sin reaccionar por un segundo, después elevó sus cejas.

\- Vaya.

\- Lo sé. Es cool, ¿no?

Louis Tomlinson asintió y le mostró la portada de una de las revistas que él traía. A comparación de la de Harry lucía demasiado formal y aburrida, como para hombres cincuentones presumidos y forzadamente intelectuales.

\- Ahora quién es el intelectual. – Dijo Harry entregándole su mejor sonrisa. Nick le había dicho que esa sonrisa había sido su perdición. Quizá lo era para Louis Tomlinson también. Quién sabe, nada perdía con tratar.

Louis Tomlinson sonrió de medio lado y terminó la charla sumergiéndose en su revista aburrida. Harry continuó fingiendo que encontraba fascinante el contenido de la suya y después de unos momentos decidió hacer algo riesgoso. Bueno, no sería riesgoso, técnicamente estaría haciendo su trabajo al pie de la letra.

\- Hey, chico lindo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó Harry masticando su goma de mascar irritablemente. Louis Tomlinson subió sus lentes de sol sobre su fleco y frunció el ceño, tratando de enmascarar su molestia con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche? Me dijeron que hay un bar cerca. Podemos ir, ya sabes, _conocernos_ , si sabes a lo que me refiero. Acabo de llegar aquí y no quiero aburrirme.

\- Oh. Ya veo. – Dijo asintiendo. Harry asintió también.

\- ¿Qué te parece? Luces como un chico divertido, yo soy divertido también, lo prometo. – Dijo Harry haciendo que Louis Tomlinson se riera.

\- No me cabe duda.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Escucha, sé lo que estás haciendo, y me siento halagado y demás, pero no sucederá.

Harry se rió.

\- No eres esa clase de chica. – Dijo fingiendo que entendía. Louis Tomlinson se rió otra vez.

\- No, no lo soy.

\- Tengo que llevarte a cenar antes y todas esas mierdas.

\- Si quieres llevarme a la cama, sí.

\- Sólo quiero divertirme. – Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. – Estoy viviendo en el tercer piso, en el departamento 1089, por si cambias de opinión. A nadie le hace daño una cogida.

\- Wow. – Dijo Louis Tomlinson sin dejar de reír. – Eres directo.

\- Lo soy. Esa es la única manera en que puedes hacer que suceda algo.

\- Bueno, estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien interesado en tu propuesta. – Dijo poniéndose de pie. Juntó sus cosas y caminó lejos de Harry.

\- ¡Hey! – Lo llamó. Louis Tomlinson volteó por sobre su hombro pero negó con su cabeza, como diciéndole que lo olvidara, que no cambiaría de opinión y que la charla se acababa ahí. Harry no hizo caso. - ¿Cómo te llamas, extraño? – Preguntó entonces.

Louis Tomlinson respondió de inmediato.

\- Como tú quieras que me llame. – Dijo guiñando uno de sus ojos.

Harry carcajeó y lo vio marcharse.

 

 

Harry miraba tv en la mañana y almorzaba afuera esperando por Louis Tomlinson y su inevitable aparición. Por la mañana no estaba, eso venía apuntado en sus archivos. Nadie sabía hacia dónde se dirigía y los agentes que habían contratado para seguirlo siempre le perdían la pista.

Según sus reportes, Louis Tomlinson regresaba cerca de las 3pm y se relajaba en la piscina por un rato antes de volver a su departamento y no salía de ahí hasta la mañana siguiente.

Eran las 3:14pm y Louis Tomlinson todavía no salía a la piscina.

\- Hola, tú. – Dijo una chica al lado de Harry. Harry volteó rápido hacia ella y le sonrió.

\- Hola.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? ¿Eres nuevo? – Preguntó. La chica debía tener al menos diecinueve años. Su cabello era rubio y rosa de las puntas. Traía un bikini color fucsia con flores azules y tenía golpes en sus piernas.

\- Soy nuevo, sí. Recién me mudé. – Respondió Harry siendo cortés.

La chica sonrió y extendió su mano.

\- Soy Lisa.

\- Edward. – Dijo extendiendo la suya. Lisa no lo soltó de inmediato. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y después sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

\- Edward. – Dijo, asintiendo. Harry asintió también. – Bueno, Edward, no me malinterpretes, pero me fue imposible no notar que estuviste hablando con Louis.

\- ¿Quién es Louis? – Preguntó fingiendo demencia. Después de todo Louis jamás le había dicho su nombre. Tal vez Lisa trabajaba con Louis.

\- El chico lindo de ojos azules con el que hablaste. Estabas tratando de ligar con él, ¿cierto? – Preguntó. Harry se rió.

\- No, no. Para nada.

\- No es por romperte el corazón, pero yo y Louis algo así como que, ya sabes, estamos saliendo.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó fingiendo sorpresa. Louis definitivamente no jugaba para ese equipo. O quizá los reportes estaban equivocados y el trabajo de Harry estaría más complicado de lo que había creído.

\- Lo besé en la mejilla el otro día. – Contó Lisa con entusiasmo. – No me apartó. Me sonrió y me dijo que era linda.

\- Wow. – Dijo Harry. – Eso es... wow, es amor.

\- Lo sé, ¿cierto?

Harry sonrió y asintió. Lisa continuó hablándole sobre Louis Tomlinson, lo cual era grandioso porque así al menos sabría a quién estaba por acercarse. Una cosa era leer sus atributos en un pedazo de papel, y otra era escucharlo de una chica perdidamente enamorada de Tomlinson.

Según Lisa, Louis Tomlinson la dejaba entrar a su habitación y ella podía quedarse ahí todo el tiempo que ella quisiera haciendo lo que ella quisiera hacer mientras él salía a hacer unas vueltas. Cuando Harry le preguntó en qué trabajaba exactamente Louis Tomlinson, Lisa no supo qué decirle, pero dijo que sentía que trabajaba como guardia en algún lugar.

\- Creo que miré un arma una vez. – Contó con entusiasmo. – Quiso actuar como si hubiera confundido un arma con otra cosa, pero no soy tonta. Sé que era un arma, y es cool, así estamos más protegidos, ¿no crees?

\- Definitivamente. – Dijo Harry.

Louis Tomlinson salió a la piscina cuarenta minutos después. A diferencia del día de ayer, Louis no estaba exactamente vestido para una tarde de piscina, y se veía algo cansado y pálido. Saludó a Lisa agitando su mano en su dirección y se sentó en la silla al lado de ella.

Lisa no habló demasiado después de eso. Estaba encogida en sí misma sonriendo y demasiado ocupada sonrojándose como para hacerlo. Al otro lado de Louis no había nadie, así que Harry caminó hacia el asiento al lado de Louis y lo ocupó, tratando de ignorar el rostro ofendido de Lisa.

\- Lisa es una buena chica. – Dijo Harry en un susurro contra el oído de Louis.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Lisa. – Dijo señalando a la chica elevando sus cejas.

\- Ah. Sí, lo es.

\- ¿Estás saliendo con ella? – Preguntó Harry aún en susurros. – Dime que no. Me romperás el corazón si dices que sí.

Louis soltó un bufido y miró de Lisa hacia Harry.

\- No estoy saliendo con ella. Pero es una buena chica, sí.

\- Creo que está enamorada de ti. – Continuó Harry. – No la culpo.

\- Dios. ¿Siempre eres así? – Preguntó Louis frunciendo el ceño. Había diversión en el tono de su voz.

\- ¿Así cómo? – Preguntó Harry fingiendo inocencia.

\- Nunca piensas dos veces antes de hablar, quiero decir. – Explicó Louis casi con admiración. – No piensas en las consecuencias.

\- Me gusta pensar que las consecuencias seremos tú y yo en una cama, fornicando toda la noche como conejos.

Louis dejó abrir su boca en shock y miró de inmediato hacia Lisa.

\- ¿De dónde demonios saliste? – Preguntó riendo, asombrado.

Harry tragó con fuerza. Quizá había ido demasiado lejos. Quizá los imbéciles folla hombres y folla todo lo que tiene un ano dispuesto entre las piernas no eran así de directos. Iba a disculparse, o decir algo que olvidara el tema, pero Louis Tomlinson habló antes.

\- Hey, Lisa. ¿Has conocido a...? – Preguntó en dirección a Lisa refiriéndose a Harry.

\- Edward. – Dijo Harry, sonriendo. – Y sí me ha conocido.

\- Sí. – Dijo Lisa, apenada.

\- ¿Y qué piensas de él? – Le preguntó Louis. - ¿Puede ser nuestro amigo?

Lisa se encogió de hombros.

\- Es agradable. Le dije tu nombre, espero que no te moleste.

Louis negó con su cabeza.

\- Descuida. Edward, entonces. – Dijo mirando hacia Harry. – Puedes dejar de intentar demasiado ahora. Eres parte de nuestro club.

\- ¿Tenemos un club? – Preguntó Lisa, inocente.

\- No. – Dijo Louis. – Pero lo tenemos ahora. Somos los...

\- El trío indomable. – Dijo Lisa interrumpiéndolo, sonriendo.

\- Eso. El trío indomable.

\- Vaya. – Dijo Harry con orgullo. – Gracias por aceptarme.

\- Cualquier cosa para hacerte callar, honestamente, amigo. – Dijo Louis, riendo.

\- Hey. – Dijo Harry lanzando su codo al costado de Louis.

Había sido un movimiento suave, casi, pero Louis frunció toda su cara y siseó, como si lo hubiera herido.

\- Oh, lo siento. ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Harry. Si Louis Tomlinson hubiera asesinado a un agente que hubiera resultado ser amigo suyo probablemente Harry habría repetido su acción, sólo que más fuerte. Pero su trabajo no era personal afortunadamente para Louis.

Lisa lo notó también y se puso de pie.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó. - ¿Lo lastimaste? – Casi gritó enfrente de Harry.

\- No, yo no hice nada, lo juro.

\- Lisa, vamos. No es nada. – Dijo Louis sosteniéndose el costado que Harry había presionado. Se puso de pie y respiró profundamente. – Todo está bien.

Lisa no le creyó, y honestamente, Louis no lucía como si ‘nada’ le hubiera ocurrido.

Cuando Harry regresó a su departamento informó que Louis Tomlinson parecía estar herido. También preguntó si podía completar su trabajo antes y si podía olvidar toda esa mierda de ganarse su confianza. Le dijeron que era demasiado pronto para decidir algo, que los agentes tratarían de seguirlo por la mañana y si era verdad que Louis Tomlinson estaba herido era probable que pudieran atraparlo.

 

 

No lo atraparon. Harry intentó explicarse como un hombre joven y herido era más capaz que un grupo de agentes adultos con entrenamiento y experiencia, pero no logró encontrarle sentido.

¿Louis Tomlinson era así de bueno, o los agentes con quienes Harry trabajaba eran tan estúpidos y mediocres? Quizá él debía hacer el trabajo por ellos también. Seguro no se lo permitirían si pedía permiso antes, así que sólo debía hacerlo a espaldas de todos. Si Louis lo descubría y notaba que lo estaba siguiendo podía mentir y decir que sólo tenía curiosidad, o que quería convencerlo de tener un rapidín en el maldito bosque, o algo. Lo peor que podría ocurrir era que Louis lo enviara de regreso al departamento.

Harry pasó la tarde en la piscina en compañía de Lisa. Hablaron sobre Louis de nuevo, pero la información que le dio en esa ocasión no le servía de nada. Louis tampoco bajó con ellos.

Cuando Harry regresó a su departamento se detuvo en la puerta de Louis, pensativo. Luego golpeó la madera con sus nudillos, esperando.

Louis Tomlinson entreabrió la puerta, y lo primero que Harry notó es que estaba sintiendo dolor.

\- Hey. – Dijo Harry, sonriendo. – No te vi en la piscina hoy. – Louis asintió. - ¿Puedo pasar?

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- Para... hablar, no sé. – Cuando Louis entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha, Harry se apresuró a suspender su mano derecha en el aire. – Juro que no trataré de llevarte a la cama bajo ninguna circunstancia mientras esté dentro. Tampoco haré comentarios atrevidos.

Louis soltó un bufido y abrió la puerta totalmente.

\- Si esas son todas las condiciones, entra. Me has convencido. – Dijo con sarcasmo. Harry sonrió y entró observando todo a su alrededor con profesionalismo. Había varios sitios sospechosos en los que Louis podría estar ocultando armas. En diez segundos encontró al menos siete lugares que estaba bastante seguro contenían armas.

Louis se sentó en la cama con cuidado sosteniendo su costado y miró hacia Harry.

\- ¿De quién estás huyendo, Edward? – Preguntó. Harry frunció el ceño.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No eres como las personas de aquí. – Dijo Louis. Harry caminó frente a Louis y se sentó cruzado de piernas, observándolo.

\- No, yo soy especial. – Dijo sonriendo. – Siempre creí que era especial, gracias por confirmarlo. Mi mamá me dice que deje de soñar, que soy tan ordinario como todos.

Louis rodó sus ojos con diversión.

\- Te presentas como si no tuvieras decencia, o como si no te importara nada, o no estuvieras tan estudiado, y te vistes en bermudas y camisas floreadas abotonadas y calzado de mal gusto y siempre tienes goma de mascar en tu boca y obviamente no estás trabajando por el momento.

\- ¿Obviamente? – Preguntó Harry riendo nerviosamente. – No sabes eso sobre mí.

Louis se inclinó y sostuvo las dos manos de Harry, después pasó su palma por las de Harry suavemente. Harry lo miró con terror, tratando de enmascararlo con curiosidad. Louis Tomlinson tenía sus manos sujetadas y podía atacarlo si quería.

\- Están suaves. – Comentó Louis.

\- Gracias. No entiendo cómo es que...

\- La persona que estás tratando ser no tendría las manos suaves. – Dijo Louis cerrando sus ojos, interrumpiéndolo. Estaba pálido y las orillas de sus ojos se veían irritadas. Sus labios no tenían mucho color tampoco. - ¿De quién estás huyendo? – Repitió.

Harry quitó las manos de las de Louis y asintió, pensativo.

\- No quiero hablar sobre eso.

\- Por supuesto que no. Sólo quieres hablar y hacer cosas superficiales.

\- Sólo quiero divertirme. – Dijo Harry. Louis asintió.

\- Sí, sí. Yo también. Todos nosotros queremos divertirnos. – Dijo dejando caer su espalda contra el colchón.

Harry se puso de pie y miró a Louis acostado ahí, con sus ojos cerrados, débil. Podía asesinarlo en ese momento. Podía completar su trabajo ahí. Fácil.

Respiró profundamente y observó los lugares escondidos con armas. No traía la suya consigo, pero podía usar una de las de Louis.

Empezó a caminar hacia una cuando afuera alguien llamó a la puerta, haciendo que Louis abriera sus ojos de golpe, agitado.

\- Soy Lisa, te traje algo para comer. – Dijo Lisa desde afuera. Louis se puso de pie para abrir, mientras tanto Harry cerró sus ojos y se pateó mentalmente por no haber actuado rápido.

Lisa traía la mitad de un pay y le ofreció a Harry también. Los dos comieron mientras Lisa les hablaba sobre una de las vecinas, pero Harry no prestó atención.

Había estado tan cerca de exterminar a Louis.

 

 

Harry acababa de discutir con Nick por teléfono cuando se encontró con Louis caminando de regreso a su departamento. Harry no estaba de humor, y quería poder tener un arma y simplemente volarle los sesos a Louis justo ahí, pero había personas y se armaría un caos.

Nick no confiaba en Harry. Cuando Harry le dijo que no podía hablarle de su trabajo Nick terminó diciéndole que probablemente no estaba cumpliendo ningún trabajo y estaba teniendo una aventura con alguien más. Harry no tenía tiempo para personas que no confiaban en él, y lo peor era que había creído que Nick de verdad lo hacía.

Harry trató de sonreírle cuando Louis le sonrió, luego pasó de largo hacia la piscina usando sus estúpidas ropas llamativas con sus grotescas revistas y se sentó a esperar.

Louis bajó un par de minutos después usando ropa más cómoda y luciendo un poco mejor a comparación de días anteriores. Probablemente alguien le había checado sus heridas y ahora Harry no tendría oportunidad de exterminarlo tan fácil como la noche en su habitación. Esa fue otra razón para mantenerlo de mal humor.

\- Hey, Edward. – Saludó Louis sentándose a su lado, sacando un libro con bastantes páginas que se llamaba ‘cómo seducir a un hombre’. Harry soltó un bufido al ver la portada.

\- ¿Por qué estás leyendo eso? – Preguntó. Louis se encogió de hombros.

\- Quiero mejorar mi juego.

\- Tu juego está bien.

\- No lo creo.

Harry negó con su cabeza y miró hacia otra dirección. No había abierto sus revistas grotescas aún, y no tenía ganas tampoco.

\- Sabes, desde aquella noche no has sido igual conmigo. – Comentó Louis con voz calmada. – Así que, lamento haber preguntado las cosas que pregunté. No son de mi incumbencia y no tienes ningún tipo de obligación en contarme.

\- Gracias. – Dijo Harry.

\- También lamento haber señalado las cosas que noté. Estuve totalmente fuera de lugar. – Continuó. Harry asintió.

\- Lo estuviste, sí.

\- Lo siento. – Repitió. – Me gusta que quieras divertirte y que hables de sexo y que seas tan directo, sabes.

\- Creí que odiabas eso de mí. – Dijo Harry volteando a verlo. Louis negó con su cabeza.

\- Nunca lo odié, simplemente... no sé, me tomó por sorpresa al principio, y obviamente no sé si así eres realmente o si es parte de... todo esto. – Dijo moviendo su mano hacia todas direcciones en el espacio de Harry. – Pero es algo positivo. Eres directo y feliz y sólo quieres divertirte.

\- Y llevarte a la cama. – Agregó Harry.

Louis entrecerró uno de sus ojos en una mueca.

\- Y eso también, sí.

Harry sonrió. Y sabía que sólo era una fachada y que él realmente no era así. Harry jamás sugeriría tener sexo de la forma en que ‘Edward’ lo hacía, pero escuchar a Louis decir lo que dijo le hizo sentir como si estuviera halagándolo a él realmente, o quizá a causa del estado en el que Nick lo había dejado estaba necesitado de halagos y las palabras de Louis le estaban sirviendo a su ego. Fuera como sea, Harry sentía cálido el pecho y ya no estaba de tan mal humor.

Ese atardecer lo pasó con Louis hablando sobre cosas superficiales, nunca sobre cosas personales. Rieron y conectaron de una forma que Harry no sintió con Nick hasta después de tres meses de haberlo conocido.

Harry regresó a su cama, solo y confundido, con tres llamadas perdidas y siete mensajes de texto de Nick y no revisó ninguno de ellos.

 

 

Lisa había tenido que acostumbrarse a la presencia de Harry entre ella y Louis, y se notaba que era algo con lo que estaba teniendo dificultades. Siempre era obvio que estaba celosa y Harry no sabía si sentirse terriblemente culpable o halagado de que lo viera como un posible enemigo para entrar al corazón de Louis.

Cuando Lisa estaba entre ellos casi nunca podían decir las cosas que realmente querían decir, aunque no le hicieran daño a nadie—a Lisa especialmente con su enamoramiento en Louis—simplemente era más cómodo cuando ella no estaba allí. Era algo extraño y absolutamente egoísta de explicar, pero no se sentía libre hasta que Lisa salía del departamento de Louis.

Afortunadamente para él, Lisa siempre se marchaba rápido, y en el momento que cruzaba hacia afuera de la puerta Louis y él hablaban sobre cosas grotescas sin tener que ser sensibles porque había una chica escuchando.

Harry estaba adaptándose a su lenguaje soez, y también se estaba empezando a preguntar internamente si su personalidad real no era la de Edward, porque el Harry de antes era alguien aburrido y condescendiente y arrogante y la personalidad de Edward era feliz y directa y de mente sucia, y le salía tan bien, y se sentía tan cómodo así.

Quería pensar que era eso, y no que era la presencia de Louis lo que lo hacía sentir tan en casa a pesar de estar lejos de su hogar en un departamento barato.

Eso sería totalmente estúpido y poco profesional.

\- Verdad o reto. – Dijo Harry mientras Louis estaba en el pequeño e improvisado comedor-cocina sirviéndole algo de vino barato.

\- Verdad. – Dijo Louis desde su lugar. Harry sonrió y pensó. Verdad o Reto no era parte de ningún plan de trabajo, y se odiaba por querer divertirse egoístamente y ver que tanto podía sacar de Louis para su propio confort mental. Tenía suerte que nadie estuviera escuchando sus conversaciones, de otra manera estaría frito.

\- Te mueres por hacer una movida conmigo. – Dijo Harry mirando a Louis mientras regresaba con dos vasos de cristal en cada mano. Le dio uno a Harry y Louis apuró rápido la mitad de su trago.

\- Quizá necesite estar algo ebrio para contestar eso. – Comentó cuando Harry lo miró raro. Harry sonrió.

\- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó.

\- Es... verdad, un poco. – Respondió tratando de mantenerse tranquilo.

\- Pero ¿estás _muriéndote_ por hacerlo o simplemente lo has pensado, o lo estás pensando? – Insistió Harry. Dios. Estaba siendo de lo menos profesional posible. O quizá sólo estaba siendo realmente entregado a su empleo. Prefería pensar en la segunda opción, eso no lo hacía sentir tan mal.

\- Lo he pensado. – Dijo Louis. – ¿Verdad o reto?

\- Reto. – Dijo Harry, valiente. Sabía a dónde iban esos juegos. Louis le pediría que lo besara, o que hiciera algo sexual. Harry no tenía sexo desde que había empezado ese trabajo, y normalmente lo hacía una o dos veces por día, y la abstinencia no era su mejor amiga. Y tampoco era una buena persona cuando no tenía su orgasmo del día.

\- Mm. – Louis se mordió su labio inferior, pensativo. Después caminó de regreso hacia la botella de vino barato y llenó dos vasos de cristal más. – Te reto a que te bebas todos estos. – Dijo presentando los dos nuevos tragos como si los estuviera exhibiendo.

Harry se rió.

\- Ah. Me quieres emborrachar. – Caminó hacia los tragos y se empinó los dos lo más rápido que pudo. Y sólo para alardear se empinó el que ya le había servido antes.

\- Wow. – Dijo Louis, sorprendido. – Eres bastante dedicado al juego, ya veo.

\- No son nada. – Comentó Harry frunciendo toda su cara por el ardor. – Verdad o reto.

\- Verdad. - Harry rodó sus ojos. - ¿Qué?

\- Sé más divertido Louis, elige reto.

\- Después. Por ahora elegiré verdad.

Harry hizo una mueca de decepción pero aún así trató de pensar en algo atrevido para preguntar.

\- Tienes alguna clase de dildo en este lugar, y lo usaste recién. Probablemente anoche, u horas antes de que yo llegara.

Louis había estado tratando de beber un trago de su bebida, pero la devolvió cuando Harry terminó de hablar.

\- Dios.

\- Tú elegiste verdad. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Tienes razón, yo mismo me metí en este lío. Mm, sí tengo un dildo en este lugar. – Dijo haciendo gestos como si fuera obvio. – Y en realidad no lo he usado desde hace cuatro noches, así que mis respuestas siguen siendo aburridas y poco emocionantes.

\- Tienes un dildo en este lugar, eso no es aburrido. – Dijo Harry fingiendo buscarlo.

\- Supongo que no. ¿Verdad o reto?

\- Reto.

\- Eres tan valiente, pero tan inocente. – Dijo Louis sonriendo con maldad. Harry le guiñó un ojo. – Te reto a salir de aquí y gritar en medio del pasillo que te ha llegado el periodo y necesitas un tampón.

Harry abrió su boca.

\- ¿Qué demonios?

\- Hazlo.

\- No.

\- Hazlo.

Harry no quería hacerlo. Era vergonzoso y raro y—dios, no.

\- De acuerdo.

Era su trabajo, se recordó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Había bastantes personas aún afuera, caminando y trasladándose a otros departamentos. Había un grupo de niños jugando también.

Respiró profundamente y gritó:

\- ¡Me ha llegado el periodo y necesito un tampón!

Después corrió inmediatamente hacia el departamento de Louis y cerró de un portazo, recargándose contra la pared. Louis se estaba riendo.

\- Te odio. Verdad o reto.

\- Verdad.

Harry hizo todo un show de rodar sus ojos, exagerando su decepción. Antes de poder preguntar algo, pensó en hacer el juego interesante. Podía hacer su trabajo y al mismo tiempo tratar de ligar con Louis, o lo que sea que estuviera tratando hacer. No estaba muy seguro, sólo tenía plena certeza de que todo era una terrible idea.

\- ¿En qué trabajas? Nunca lo mencionaste.

Louis elevó una ceja. Por un segundo Harry sintió que Louis lo había descubierto.

\- Asesino personas por dinero. - Respondió con naturalidad. Si Harry no supiera ya que estaba diciendo la verdad, probablemente no lo hubiera tomado en serio y creyera que estaba tratando de hacerse el listo.

\- Interesante. - Dijo Harry. - ¿Lo haces por placer? Porque eso sí sería ardiente.

No lo sería. Para nada. Edward era un idiota ignorante.

\- No. - Dijo Louis. - Odio hacerlo, pero no puedo salir de allí así que, las cosas son como son, supongo.

Harry asintió.

\- Es tu turno. – Dijo Harry.

\- Verdad o reto.

Harry eligió reto, porque la verdad era peligrosa. Louis puso _Single Ladies_ de Beyoncé en su equipo de música y lo hizo bailar la coreografía. Harry tuvo que fingir que no la sabía ya de memoria, lo cual sólo había sido un poco gracioso. Nick y él habían ensayado la coreografía completa para bailar la canción como sorpresa en el cumpleaños de Niall.

Harry realmente no podía dejar de pensar en la respuesta que Louis había dado a la pregunta de su trabajo. No disfrutaba de asesinar personas. No podía salir de la vida que había elegido, y en realidad Louis no parecía como la persona terrible que sus compañeros creían que era. Después de todo, sus compañeros y el mismo Harry habían asesinado personas también, pero sólo por estar del bando de los buenos lo que ellos hacían era aceptable, y Louis debía ser castigado con la muerte, o con lo que sea que tuvieran planeado para él.

Cuando terminó de bailar quedó agitado y lleno de energía. También decidió que no permitiría que Louis volviera a elegir Verdad.

\- Verdad o reto. Y no elijas verdad, merezco que elijas reto. – Lo interrumpió apuntándole amenazadoramente.

\- De acuerdo, es justo. Reto.

Harry sonrió y bailó un poco en expresión de victoria.

\- Te reto a que me des el _mejor_ beso que puedas dar.

\- Oh. Sabía que pedirías algo así.

\- Pensé en retarte a que me dieras una mamada, luego recordé que dijiste que debo sacarte antes a cenar.

\- Dios.

\- Pero aún puedes decir que eliges la mamada, por supuesto. – Dijo Harry, negociando. Louis hizo una cara escandalizada.

\- Definitivamente _no_ elijo la mamada.

\- Me rompes el corazón.

\- Cállate y déjame besarte. Dios.

Louis lo cogió de los lados de su mandíbula y lo besó rápido y sucio y profundo. Harry no podía saber si era porque no era Nick quien lo estaba besando y era la emoción de ser besado por alguien más después de tres años en una relación monógama, pero la reacción que tuvo su cuerpo y mente con la lengua y labios de Louis lo tomó por sorpresa.

Harry fue el primero en romper el beso, no porque no le hubiera agradado sino porque Louis Tomlinson lo hacía sentir confundido y como una mala persona. No debería disfrutar hablar con Louis, o disfrutar avergonzarlo o disfrutar besarlo.

Debería estar pensando en la mejor manera de exterminarlo, no en si existía la oportunidad de que pudieran follar antes de terminar su trabajo.

Además, de repente Harry se estaba sintiendo mal con la idea de que Louis Tomlinson tuviera que morir. Harry no quería que muriera.

Dios. Harry odiaba su empleo.

 

 

La cosa con Harry era que estaba perdiendo. Le gustaba la idea de tener un ascenso y que le subieran el sueldo, pero no le gustaba la idea de estar cerca a completar su trabajo.

Así que, cuando lo llamaron para informarle que sus agentes habían tenido éxito siguiendo a Louis, Harry no pudo permanecer tranquilo. Asesinarían a Louis, o lo herirían, y nadie lo podría ayudar.

Harry había seguido en un par de ocasiones a Louis, pero siempre le perdía el paso a mitad del bosque. Louis siempre se iba a pie, probablemente siempre lograba esconderse entre los árboles o sobre ellos antes de que Harry o sus compañeros lograran seguirle la pista. Fuera como sea, en el momento que terminó la llamada Harry salió corriendo del departamento en camino al bosque.

Lisa llamó por él al verlo correr con tanta urgencia, pero Harry no se detuvo.

Tenía su arma oculta detrás de sus jeans. Y gracias a Dios que estaba usando sus jeans buenos y no las bermudas que había usado desde que había llegado al departamento. Corrió por entre los arboles esquivando obstáculos y siendo lo más sigiloso posible, tratando de concentrarse en cualquier sonido posible que pudiera alertar la localización de Louis o la de sus compañeros.

Estuvo corriendo durante casi quince minutos cuando escuchó el primer sonido que no sonaba como algo usual que pudiera escuchar en un bosque. Al escucharlo dejó de correr de golpe. Se mantuvo en su lugar mirando hacia la dirección del sonido, respirando agitadamente.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue rápido.

Lisa salió corriendo de entre un par de arboles y se quedó detrás de Harry, asustada y confundida. Harry miró por sobre su hombro y frunció el ceño, a punto de preguntarle qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí, por qué lo había seguido. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo alguien le disparó a Lisa en la cabeza, justamente en el centro de su frente.

Harry ni siquiera fue lo suficientemente rápido para emitir algún sonido de sorpresa y terror. Lo que hizo fue sacar su arma inmediatamente de detrás de sus jeans y apuntar a quien sea que le hubiera disparado a la amiga de Louis.

Era un hombre en uniforme de agente. Su rostro le resultaba vagamente familiar.

\- Tranquilo. – Dijo el hombre moviendo sus brazos tratando de hacerlo bajar su arma. – Estás fuera de peligro ahora.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Preguntó Harry. - ¿Qué maldito peligro podría presentarme una adolescente sin una maldita arma con ella?

\- Está con Tomlinson. – Explicó su compañero. – Quien por cierto ha logrado escaparse de nosotros. Necesitamos encontrarlo y terminar con él antes de que él termine con nosotros.

\- ¡La chica no tenía nada que ver! – Gritó Harry con enojo y confusión. No podía voltear hacia el cadáver de Lisa. No podía. – ¡Era una amiga de él, no tenía idea de lo que Louis estaba haciendo! ¡Era inocente!

Su compañero no dijo nada. Miró hacia Lisa y luego hacia Harry, aún sin decir nada.

\- Buen trabajo, acabas de asesinar a una chica inocente. Buen trabajo, en serio. – Dijo Harry con amargura.

\- Necesitamos encontrar a...

 _Tomlinson_ , iba a decir, pero Louis apareció antes detrás de él y lo degolló enfrente de Harry. De dónde diablos había sacado una daga, Harry no tenía idea, pero lo hizo rápido justo en sus narices y Harry no hizo nada al respecto. Se mantuvo en el mismo lugar sin saber qué diablos hacer mientras su compañero se desangraba enfrente de él.

Su trabajo era terminar con Louis, pero no podía. Dios, no podía.

\- Lisa... – Murmuró Harry tratando de explicar. Louis miró detrás de Harry y Harry pudo ver la clara devastación en su rostro. – Lo siento. No pude hacer nada para salvarla.

Louis miró hacia Harry entonces. Había algo diferente en su mirada, parecía enojado con Harry, como si todo fuera su culpa. Y lo era, probablemente.

Lo peor era que Harry ni siquiera tenía algo con qué defenderse, aunque sabía que técnicamente no era su culpa que Lisa lo hubiera seguido, o que Louis decidiera convertirla en su amiga, o en parte de su club, Harry aún así sentía que había sido su entera responsabilidad evitar que algo terrible sucediera.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo en voz baja.

Louis no dijo nada. Se arrodilló junto a Lisa y puso una mano en la cabeza de ella.

Harry quería decirle que no había tiempo, que alguien vendría para aniquilarlo y que no podría ayudarlo sin sabotearse a sí mismo y hacer que lo mataran como a Lisa.

\- Louis. – Empezó a decir. Estaba mirando de un lado a otro, paranoico. – Louis, tenemos que...

\- Cállate. – Dijo Louis desde su lugar. Harry frunció el ceño.

\- Louis, estás en peligro...

Louis lo interrumpió otra vez. Se puso de pie, rápido y acorraló a Harry contra un árbol, oprimiendo el lado de su daga contra el cuello de Harry.

Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para digerir lo que estaba sucediendo, o para defenderse.

\- ¿Crees que no sé? – Preguntó Louis con odio. Harry tragó con fuerza, aterrado. - ¿Crees que no sé de qué lado estás, y quién eres?

\- Louis...

\- No hables. Me tomó algo de tiempo notar algo extraño. El detalle de fingir estar atraído hacia mí... eso, eso fue inteligente.

\- No fingí. – Dijo Harry rápidamente. Louis soltó un bufido.

\- Lisa está muerta por tu culpa. Qué eres, ¿policía? ¿Que no se supone que debes proteger a los inocentes?

\- No fue mi culpa. No sabía que me había seguido. Si hubiera sabido la habría protegido. Lo juro.

\- Tenía dieciocho años. – Continuó. – Era una niña. - Harry cerró sus ojos, rogando para que ninguno de sus compañeros apareciera. No quería que Louis muriera. No quería arruinar su empleo, o su vida. O la de ambos.

Dios. Harry odiaba todo en ese instante.

El cuerpo sin vida de Lisa continuaba a menos de un metro de ellos. Harry no podía verla. Estaba rehusándose a hacerlo.

\- Te hizo un pay. – Continuó Louis.

\- Detente.

\- Lisa no hizo nada para merecer morir tan joven. Y por _tu_ culpa.

\- Louis, no sabía que me había seguido. Tienes que creerme.

\- Debería matarte ahora mismo. – Dijo Louis oprimiendo un poco más la daga en la piel de su cuello. Harry sostuvo su respiración, convencido de que Louis lo haría. Que lo asesinaría. – Lo harás tú, ¿no es cierto? Cuando me distraiga. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes? – Preguntó.

Harry no respondió.

¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? ¿De verdad estaba haciendo sólo su empleo siguiendo las reglas propiamente, o se había cegado por su real atracción por Louis? No sabía cuál era la verdad. Probablemente Louis no le creería si le decía lo que creía que era la verdad de todos modos.

\- Tuviste muchas oportunidades para hacerlo, ¿por qué simplemente no lo hiciste? – Insistió. Parecía molesto porque Harry no lo había intentado antes, lo cual era extraño.

Pero entonces miró hacia Lisa de nuevo, y encontró la respuesta.

Si hubiera asesinado a Louis antes, Lisa estaría con vida. Louis parecía estarle reprochando por no haberlo asesinado antes, así Lisa no habría tenido que pagar por él.

Dios. Louis era una buena persona, Harry no podía asesinarlo. Lisa no debió por qué morir. Nadie tenía por qué morir. Louis podría darse por vencido, podrían llevarlo con ellos, hacerle preguntas, Louis podría cooperar. Louis podría salir vivo de allí.

\- Puedes salir con vida de aquí. – Dijo Harry en cambio, agitado. El filo de la daga continuaba en su cuello. – Hazme daño si quieres, no importa. Pero esto puede terminar bien para ti. Escucha, sé que eres una buena persona. Dijiste que estás trabajando en esto porque no tienes opción. Y Lisa está muerta a causa de eso, pero puedes salir bien de aquí.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó Louis, confundido.

Harry se rió.

\- No mentí cuando te dije que no estuve fingiendo mi atracción por ti. Es estúpido, lo sé, y poco profesional, pero no lo fingí. – Louis frunció el ceño. - Sí, pude matarte desde antes, habrían hecho más que subirme de puesto y no me habría metido en problemas, pero no lo hice, porque había algo en ti que me hacía desear continuar conociéndote.

\- Edward... – Dijo Louis. Su rostro se había relajado un poco.

Harry abrió su boca para decirle que su nombre era Harry, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo escuchó un disparo, y entonces el cuerpo de Louis estaba cayendo hacia un lado, sujetándose con desespero su costado y parte de su abdomen.

\- ¡No! – Gritó Harry.

No pensó en lo demás. Se arrodilló para coger la daga, corrió en dirección a los disparos, miró a su compañero corriendo en dirección a donde estaba Louis, miró el reconocimiento del hombre y—dios, fingió reírse y decirle que Louis Tomlinson estaba aniquilado, después le preguntó si había alguien más. Su compañero dijo que había dos agentes más, relajado y tranquilo de que todo hubiera terminado.

Harry sonrió, por dentro mirando rojo.

Después pasó la daga por su cuello como Louis había hecho momentos atrás con otro de los agentes.

Harry cogió el radio del uniforme de su compañero y les avisó a los demás que estaban fuera de peligro, que Louis Tomlinson estaba muerto.

Después los buscó confiado de que no estarían alerta, que estarían confiados.

Degolló a uno de ellos y lo usó como escudó cuando el otro le disparó. Cogió el arma de su escudo humano y asesinó a tiros al segundo.

Harry de verdad no estaba pensando. Corrió donde Louis y se dejó caer en sus rodillas, inquieto.

\- Louis. Hey. Louis.

Louis estaba consciente todavía, apenas.

\- Déjame ver. – Dijo Harry con cuidado. Lo movió un poco desde el costado herido e inspeccionó la herida. – Puedo ayudarte. ¿Me estás escuchando? Me aseguraré de que salgas con vida de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry traía aún la radio. Llamó a Liam.

\- Tengo a Tomlinson. – Anunció. – Estaba acompañado de otros, creo que están todos muertos. Tomlinson está herido. – Liam le pidió confirmar que el resto de los agentes estaban muertos. – Sí. Están todos muertos. Escucha, Tomlinson está con vida aún. Solicito servicios médicos de urgencia. En el hospital será de ustedes, pueden hacer preguntas. Pueden obtener toda la información que buscamos, ¿cierto?

Liam le aseguró que les llegaría ayuda en minutos.

Harry terminó el mensaje y respiró profundamente, tratando de no entrar en pánico.

\- Louis, mantén tus ojos abiertos, ¿de acuerdo? Por mí.

Los ojos de Louis estaban rodando a la parte trasera de su cabeza. Harry lo sacudió un poco, sosteniéndolo desde su cabeza. Sus manos estaban manchadas de la sangre de Louis y estaba haciendo un desastre con sus mejillas, pero no importaba. Louis estaría bien. Tenía que estarlo. No tenía permitido morir.

\- Mi nombre no es Edward. Mi nombre es Harry, y me gustas _de verdad_. Propiamente. Soy un terrible agente, saboteé la misión en orden para salvarte. No les digas nada. Te sacaré del hospital también, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Me estás escuchando, Louis?

Dios. Esperaba que Louis estuviera escuchando y _entendiendo_.

\- Louis. Quédate conmigo, la ayuda no tarda en llegar. Sólo... no cierres los ojos. Mantenlos abiertos, ¿por favor?

Louis parecía querer decir algo. Harry acercó su rostro al de Louis.

\- Lisa. – Dijo con trabajo. Harry asintió, entendiendo.

\- No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? – Le aseguró mirándolo con tranquilidad, aunque sentía de todo menos eso. El rostro de Louis no tenía color salvo por la sangre en sus mejillas que Harry había puesto ahí. – Pronto llegará ayuda, Louis. Por favor no cierres los ojos. Por favor.

Los ojos de Louis rodaron una última vez, y ya no los volvió a abrir.

\- Louis. ¡Louis!

Demonios.

 

 

Harry no pudo acercarse a Louis en el hospital. Sólo lo pudo ver desde afuera, acompañado de tres oficiales que lucían intimidantes, haciéndole preguntas tan pronto como recuperó la consciencia. Harry ya había dado su testimonio también.

Había mentido sobre la muerte de sus compañeros. Les aseguró que Louis no había actuado solo, que tenía a otros hombres de su parte y que ellos habían sido los que habían matado a los agentes al querer escapar. Louis había querido encargarse de Harry personalmente, pero antes otro de los agentes lo había herido.

Sólo esperaba que cuando le hicieran preguntas a Louis, Louis se diera cuenta de todas las mentiras que dijo por él y siguiera con el juego. También esperaba que cooperara y les dijera todo lo que querían saber, para quién trabajaba más que nada.

\- ¿Cómo está Nick? – Preguntó Liam mientras observaban a Louis tratando de responder las preguntas. Por el momento iba bien, pero sólo porque no había respondido la mayoría de ellas. Parecía demasiado drogado en analgésicos todavía como para responder con coherencia.

\- Bien. – Mintió. Nick no estaba bien, Nick estaba _furioso_ con él.

Había amenazado con irse del departamento si Harry no era honesto con él, pero ser honesto con Nick significaba que Harry tendría que decirle que se había enamorado de un asesino a sueldo y que había besado a dicho asesino a sueldo a sus espaldas.

\- Seguro está feliz con tu ascenso, ¿eh? – Dijo Liam riendo un poco. Harry trató de sonreír también.

Era más que un agente ahora. Ya no tendría que hacer el trabajo sucio si no quería. Aunque no estaba seguro si su puesto era suficiente para mantener a salvo a Louis.

Estuvieron esperando cuarenta minutos más hasta que los oficiales, por falta de respuesta por parte de Louis, le habían tratado de ayudar diciendo _‘dijeron que tenías acompañantes, puedes darnos sus nombres?’_.

Louis miró hacia donde Liam y Harry y el resto de los agentes estaban, como si estuviera tratando de comunicarse con Harry a través de miradas. Estaban siendo suaves, probablemente porque estaban en un hospital, pero Harry sabía que en el momento que lo dieran de alta no tendrían tanta consideración por Louis.

Harry estaba preocupado.

 

 

Regresó al departamento con Nick con una sensación apretada y desagradable en su pecho.

Nick estaba en la sala de estar mirando _Desperate Housewives_. Estaba vestido bien, como si hubiera regresado de un almuerzo con sus amigos o como si estuviera planeando salir a cenar con ellos.

\- Hey. – Dijo Harry, suave. Se inclinó y besó la frente de Nick. Nick no respondió a su gesto y continuó mirando tv. – Luces bien, ¿ocasión especial? – Preguntó caminando hacia la nevera. Tenía hambre, pero no había nada preparado.

\- Le dieron un ascenso a mi novio. – Comentó amargamente. – Creí que podríamos salir a celebrar. Eso habíamos planeado, no sé si mi novio todavía lo recuerde.

Oh.

Harry regresó donde Nick, rápido.

\- Tu novio suena como un imbécil. – Dijo Harry cruzado de brazos.

Nick sonrió un poco.

\- Como sea, escucha, no me cambié en vano, si no quieres salir tengo una cena en casa de Gillian de todos modos.

\- No. No, salgamos.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó. Harry asintió.

\- Totalmente. Sólo dame un segundo.

Harry caminó a su habitación y abrió su closet, sintiéndose en casa. Había pasado tantos días usando ropa terrible, echaba de menos su estilo. Eligió su camisa más llamativa y unos jeans rasgados de las rodillas, se dio una ducha rápida y se puso sólo un poco de producto en el cabello para mantenerlo en su lugar.

Nick fue quien condujo y se mantuvo extrañamente callado mientras reproducía en el equipo de música el nuevo álbum de _Britney Spears_.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante Harry trató de relajarse. Todo había salido bien. Todavía tenía a Nick con él, tenía su ascenso, tenía su ropa pretenciosa de vuelta, había terminado su trabajo, Louis no había muerto. Todo había salido—bueno, quizá no había salido tan bien, pero definitivamente había terminado mejor de lo que había esperado.

Harry ordenó un filete al punto acompañado de espárragos y Nick ordenó algo más ligero, aunque siempre terminaban cambiando. Harry estaba hambriento, pero luego de un par de minutos su estomago y cabeza empezaron a sentirse extraños.

Estaba teniendo recuerdos repentinos sobre lo que había ocurrido. Sobre él asesinando a sus compañeros. Sobre Louis degollando a otro de ellos enfrente de él. Sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Lisa. Sobre Louis herido, inconsciente.

¿Louis estaba bien? Lo había dejado solo en el hospital. Había escuchado que lo podrían dar de alta más tarde o temprano por la mañana, ¿qué pasaba si lo llevaban a ese lugar donde conducían a los terroristas para torturarlos hasta hacerlos confesar?

Habría hecho todo por nada.

\- ...Y Pixie quiere comprar un perro nuevo, pero quiere uno de esos perros gigantes que son más una inconveniencia que nada. Personalmente, siempre he querido un pug. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Podrías adoptar uno conmigo? Tú podrías ser papá, yo no tendré problema alguno en ser mamá.

Harry forzó una sonrisa.

Ya no tenía hambre. Mirar el filete le estaba revolviendo el estomago.

Había sangre en sus recuerdos. Tanta sangre. En sus manos, en su ropa, en el rostro pálido de Louis, en el cuerpo de Lisa.

Harry se puso de pie.

\- Usaré el baño. – Dijo, fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Nick sonrió y asintió.

Se encerró en un cubículo y trató de tranquilizarse, de eliminar esos recuerdos e imágenes de su cabeza.

Estaba a salvo ahora. Todo estaba bien. Todo estaría bien.

Sus manos estaban temblando, y estaba transpirando.

\- Todo está bien. – Se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro agónico.

No. No estaba funcionando.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Regresó a su mesa y terminó su cena con Nick, paciente.

Tenía un plan.

 

 

Harry esperó hasta que Nick estuvo dormido para cambiarse a su uniforme de agente y manejar hacia el hospital.

Eran cerca de las 2am y esperaba que no hubiera demasiados inconvenientes y que pudiera hablar con Louis, quizá advertirle qué le esperaba si las peores suposiciones de Harry eran correctas.

Cuando llegó, no tuvo problemas en entrar. Había sólo un oficial custodiando afuera de la habitación de Louis y estaba roncando casi fuera de la silla, Harry sabía que había al menos otros dos, pero no estaban cerca.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Louis con cuidado y sigilo y no perdió más tiempo.

Louis estaba dormido y lucía desmejorado aún. Sus manos estaban esposadas a las barras de su cama.

\- Louis. – Susurró moviéndolo del brazo. Los ojos de Louis se abrieron rápido, desenfocados. – Shh, no hagas ruido. Escucha, hay cosas que debes saber, cosas que son vitales para que continúes con vida, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Edward? – Preguntó, confundido. Harry se sentó enfrente de él y sonrió un poco, apartándole el cabello de su frente.

\- No, Lou, mi nombre es Harry. – Louis no dijo nada, pero su ceño estaba fruncido con molestia. - ¿Te han tratado bien?

\- Supongo.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora, eso se terminará, ¿me escuchas? Tan pronto como te saquen de aquí te tratarán como si no tuvieras humanidad. ¿Les has dicho lo que quieren saber?

\- Les mentiste. – Dijo Louis mas compuesto. – Les dijiste que tenía compañeros. No tenía a nadie.

\- Lo sé. Tuve que hacerlo.

\- ¿Quién asesinó a los agentes? – Preguntó. Había algo en sus ojos cansados que parecían saber la respuesta, pero quizá necesitaba escucharlo por Harry también.

\- Yo lo hice. – Dijo, seco.

Louis negó con su cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué harías eso? Por qué—no tiene sentido.

\- ¿No lo entiendes? – Preguntó Harry. – Te habrían matado si no lo hubiera hecho. No estarías con vida ahora mismo, y te necesito con vida, ¿entiendes?

Dios. Esperaba que no necesitara decírselo con todas las letras. Lo necesitaba con vida porque se había enamorado de él, como un imbécil.

Afortunadamente, Louis pareció entender a qué se refería.

\- Pero ellos estaban de tu lado. Yo soy el malo, ¿no es cierto? Yo soy el enemigo.

La voz de Louis sonaba como un quejido. Harry odiaba escucharlo así. Quería su voz normal de regreso. Harry amaba su voz también, dios.

\- No. Tú no eres el enemigo. El enemigo es quien sea que te esté forzando a matar por dinero.

El rostro de Louis se cerró. No estaba expresando nada ahora.

\- Tienes que decirles su nombre, Louis. Esa es la única manera.

Louis negó con su cabeza. Había algo de pánico en su rostro.

\- No puedo.

\- Sí puedes.

\- No, no puedo.

\- ¿Por qué, tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacer? – Preguntó. Louis asintió. Estaba temblando. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y Harry se apresuró a limpiarla. – No sucederá nada. Lo prometo. Te protegeremos. Lo queremos a él, no a ti, ¿de acuerdo? Si lo que se necesita para tener su nombre es darte protección, créeme que te la ofrecerán, y lo cumplirán.

\- No entiendes. Si digo su nombre, si lo digo, entonces nada, Harry, _nada_ de lo que quiera y me importe estará a salvo. Nunca.

Harry asintió, pensando.

\- No tienes familia. – Dijo Harry, odiando tener que recalcarlo. Louis tragó con fuerza. – No tienes puntos débiles. No tienes nada por lo cual preocuparte, Lou.

Louis volvió a negar con su cabeza, parecía frenético.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? Tú existes ahora.

Oh. _Oh_.

Harry sonrió.

\- No te preocupes por mí. No tienes por qué. Sé cuidarme.

\- No entiendes.

\- Maté por ti. Maté a mis propios compañeros por ti. – Le recordó. Louis estaba llorando. Harry jamás lo había visto llorar. Se veía vulnerable, y frágil. Harry no quería que nadie le hiciera daño otra vez. Nunca. - No eran cualquier persona, eran agentes entrenados para matar, y los asesiné para protegerte. Para _protegernos_. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? Sé que puedo lucir inofensivo, pero sé cuidarme. Sé patear traseros, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No sé. – Dijo Louis. – No quiero que algo salga mal. Viste lo que sucedió con Lisa. No corría peligro contigo pero de todos modos salió herida. La asesinaron por estar asociada conmigo. – Su voz estaba saliendo entrecortada, y parecía que estaba sintiendo dolor.

\- Yo no soy Lisa. Soy fuerte, ¿de acuerdo? Fui entrenado para sobrevivir en las situaciones más peligrosas. Estaré bien, por el momento eres tú quien está en peligro y quiero que estés bien.

\- Deberías irte. Hay cuatro oficiales custodiando el hospital. – Dijo Louis tratando de componerse de su breve llanto. Harry asintió.

\- Por favor sólo di el nombre cuando te tengan con ellos, por favor. Te harán daño si no lo haces. Por favor, Louis. No hagas que todo lo que hice por ti sea en vano. Podemos salir bien, los dos. Sólo diles el nombre.

Louis no le prometió nada.  

 

 

Nick quería tener sexo, y Harry estaba evitando hacerlo. Fingía estar sintiéndose mal por todo lo que había sucedido en su misión, y en parte era verdad, pero más que nada era que sentía que estaba con Louis ahora. Debía encontrar una manera de terminar las cosas con Nick, pero le estaba matando la idea de hacerlo. Nick era bueno, y lo quería, de verdad, pero en comparación a lo que sentía por Louis en tan poco tiempo de conocerlo, le hacía sentir horrible y algo estúpido mirar atrás y creerse enamorado de Nick, cuando en realidad no lo estaba.

Nunca lo había estado.

 

 

Lo llamaron cerca del medio día para que se reuniera con su equipo. Harry se condujo hacia el sitio con el cuerpo tembloroso. Sentía el corazón apretado y tenía nauseas.

Había preparado algo, por si lo necesitaba. Tenía armas dentro de su abrigo, y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. También tenía más armas en la cajuela de su auto. Tenía incluso una granada entre todo el equipamiento.

Intentó ambientar su auto con algo de música, pero no lo hizo sentir mejor y optó por conducir en silencio, repitiendo en su cabeza _‘por favor que Louis esté bien, por favor que todo salga bien’_.

Cuando llegó al cuartel un par de agentes le pidieron que los acompañara. Se subió a un jeep con ellos y lo condujeron a un área en la que nunca había estado.

Harry estaba bastante seguro que ahí era donde hacían cosas desagradables con los terroristas. En su trabajo amaban usar esa palabra, todo aquél que no cooperara y se rehusara a darles lo que ellos querían eran terroristas, y Harry nunca había estado presente en ninguna clase de interrogación donde un terrorista estuviera involucrado. Se sentía mal del estomago y estaba bastante seguro de que todo el color de su rostro había desaparecido.

Estaba tan jodidamente nervioso, y asustado, dios.

Cuando estacionaron el jeep no estaba seguro si quería bajar, pero los agentes ya le estaban enviando las suficientes miradas curiosas como para levantar más interrogantes, así que bajó del jeep con piernas inestables y trató de reunir todo el coraje del mundo para entrar a la instalación a la que lo estaban guiando.

En el momento que Harry puso un pie dentro escuchó el sonido de un golpe contra piel, y un quejido agónico que sólo pudo haber salido de Louis.

Harry se encogió en sí mismo con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho. Respiró profundamente, intentando no correr hacia Louis.

Apartó su mirada del sitio donde tenían a Louis, aunque sólo había sido suficiente una ojeada para tener información de la situación. Louis estaba sentado en el suelo, con su espalda contra la pared, arrinconado con miedo y una expresión de dolor. Sus manos parecían estar atadas detrás de su espalda, sus pies estaban atados juntos también, y algo en el rostro de Louis estaba sangrando. Probablemente su nariz.

Por la imagen, Harry dedujo que Louis no les estaba diciendo lo que querían escuchar.

\- Llegaste tarde a la fiesta. – Dijo Liam Payne con diversión.

Harry tragó con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Preguntó intentando sonar casual, como si lo que estaba sucediendo enfrente de él no le causara deseos de aniquilar a todos los imbéciles que ya habían herido a Louis.

\- No quiere hablar, lo cual no es algo nuevo. – Respondió Liam con buenos espíritus. – Al menos mis hombres tienen una excusa para liberar su odio hacia él, sabes, Tomlinson asesinó a sus amigos.

Harry asintió. Dios, quería hacer algo al respecto, pero Louis no necesitaba su ayuda, lo único que tenía que hacer para detener el abuso era decir el nombre de la persona que le pagaba por matar a los agentes de Payne. Sólo eso.

Había varios agentes mirando hacia Louis como si se lo quisieran comer vivo. Uno de ellos se acercó, repitiendo _‘quién te envió?’_ y al no obtener una respuesta procedió a sostener a Louis desde su cabeza hasta tenerlo de pie para después golpear su rostro con tanta fuerza que lo envió de nuevo al suelo sin problemas.

Harry tenía sus manos convertidas en puños.

El mismo agente preguntó de nuevo _‘quién te envió’_ y _‘quiénes estaban contigo’_. Pero Louis no respondió, y eso sólo meritó que el agente mantuviera a Louis en el suelo con uno de sus pies cubierto en botas de entrenamiento sobre el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

\- Qué harán... – Empezó a decir Harry. - ¿Qué harán con él si no les dice?

\- Matarlo, por supuesto. – Dijo Liam sin pensarlo demasiado. – No nos sirve de nada si no habla.

\- Sí pero, um, puedo..., ¿puedo hablar con él? Quizá me escuche, pasé un tiempo con él y tal vez, ya sabes, tal vez sí gané su confianza después de todo, tal vez sí me escuche y confiese todo.

Liam no dijo nada.

Harry se sentía dentro de una pesadilla. Sus compañeros estaban hiriendo a Louis, y en ese momento no parecía como si ellos fueran los buenos. Harry definitivamente no se sentía como parte de los buenos. Quizá ningún bando era bueno. Quizá el lado de Louis eran los malos, pero el lado de Harry también lo era.

No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Otro de los agentes se unió a la interrogación luciendo como si su único objetivo en la instalación fuera matar a Louis. Harry quería decir algo, pero Liam continuaba en silencio y no quería dejarse ver demasiado envuelto emocionalmente en Louis. Tenía que demostrar que le importaba, pero sólo por la información, no por el bienestar de Louis.

Después de todo lo único que Louis era para ellos era un terrorista que había asesinado a sus amigos y que necesitaba y merecía morir.

El agente caminó hasta quedar sobre Louis, lo miró desde arriba y lo escupió. Otro de los agentes soltó un silbido de entretenimiento. Harry odiaba a cada uno de sus compañeros en ese momento. Después de escupirlo ni siquiera le hizo preguntas, simplemente lo sostuvo del cuello de su gastada y ya rota camisa y lo levantó un poco hasta tenerlo a la altura de sus piernas para después golpear el rostro de Louis con una de sus rodillas.

Harry se movió de su lugar, sosteniendo con fuerza el brazo de Liam.

Lo matarían. Matarían a Louis enfrente de él.

\- Tienes que detenerlo. – Dijo Harry, intenso. – Lo matará.

\- Está haciendo su trabajo. – Dijo Liam sin cuidado.

\- Déjame hablar con él. Obtendré la información que necesitan, lo juro. Si lo matan nunca sabrán para quién trabaja, y matándolo definitivamente no les regresará a los agentes que asesinó.

Louis no estaba reaccionando a esas alturas. Estaba tirado en el suelo cubierto de sangre con su ropa rasgada. El agente estaba riéndose, ocasionando que el resto lo hiciera también.

\- Este perdedor fue quien asesinó a nuestros amigos. – Dijo el agente desde su lugar frente a Louis, mirándolo aún como si Louis fuera su almuerzo. – Dejó sin padre a doce niños inocentes. Eso es simplemente imperdonable.

\- Por favor. – Repitió Harry con urgencia. – Puedo hacerlo, déjame hablar con él. Lo convenceré de hablar. Si no lo logro puedes regresarme al rango que tenía antes de esta misión.

Liam frunció el ceño.

\- Estás realmente convencido de que podrás hacerlo. – No era una pregunta, pero Harry asintió de todos modos.

Liam sacó su radio y se comunicó con alguien. De inmediato otro agente se aproximó al imbécil que estaba con Louis y le dijo algo que lo hizo enojar visiblemente. Después ambos caminaron lejos de Louis.

\- Ve, entonces. Consígueme el nombre. – Dijo Liam, irritado.

Harry asintió y trotó hasta llegar a Louis, aliviado. Su necesidad por rodearlo entre sus brazos y limpiar la sangre de su rostro era enorme, pero pudo controlarse. Se arrodilló a su lado y rezó porque todo saliera bien.

\- Lou, hey. Louis, soy yo. Harry. – Estaba susurrando, consciente de las miradas que había en él.

No había muchos agentes. Eran alrededor de once, más Liam, contando a los que estaban en la entrada indiferentes a lo que estaba sucediendo con Louis.

\- Louis. – Repitió. Louis estaba temblando, probablemente llorando, y tenía sangre en su abdomen también. Estaba sangrando por la herida de bala. – Louis, necesitas detener esto. Diles quién te pagó para asesinarnos. Tienes que hacerlo, de otra manera te matarán.

Louis no dijo nada. No lo estaba mirando tampoco, estaba forzándose a mirar hacia el lado opuesto. Harry necesitó tomar su cabeza y girarla hacia él. Y si lo hizo con demasiada delicadeza, nadie comentó algo al respecto.  

\- Si das su nombre, te llevaremos a un hospital, te atenderán y no te esposarán de nuevo. Te protegerán de él, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No, no lo harán. – Respondió Louis con trabajo.

\- Sí lo harán. Sólo da el nombre, Lou. Y podremos, no lo sé, podremos continuar conociéndonos y, no lo sé. Quizá te ofrezcan un trabajo con nosotros. Podrías ser de los nuestros, podríamos trabajar juntos.

\- No me perdonarán. ¿No lo escuchaste? – Preguntó Louis, estaba preocupando a Harry lo distante que sonaba. – Me odian.

\- Y te necesitan para atrapar a tu jefe. Ni siquiera saben quién es, por eso te necesitan tanto.

Louis no dijo nada por un segundo, pensando.

\- ¿Crees que me den una oportunidad? – Preguntó, se oía asustado. Harry asintió. - ¿De verdad lo crees?

\- Sí, Lou. De verdad lo creo.

\- ¿Y me ayudarán a ponerme mejor? – Insistió. – Creo que estoy herido otra vez.

\- Sí, lo estás. Y sí te ayudarán a ponerte mejor, lo prometo. Yo me aseguraré de eso, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo diles el nombre.

Louis miró hacia Harry, aterrado, vulnerable. Parecía confiar en Harry. Eso era bueno, así estaría a salvo.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Louis. Harry suspiró con alivio y acarició su mejilla sin poder contenerse. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia Liam.

\- Lo hará. – Dijo conteniendo su emoción. – Lo convencí.

\- Buen trabajo. – Dijo Liam. – ¿Puede decirnos ahora mismo?

\- No, está muy mal herido. ¿Podrían antes llevarlo a un hospital de nuevo, o algo? Está sangrando de su herida otra vez.

Liam se rió un poco, como si Harry le hubiera contado un chiste.

\- ¿Cuál es el punto de llevarlo al hospital, Harry? – Preguntó sin dejar de reír.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Te dirá el nombre de su jefe, arriesgará su seguridad y vida por ello, creo que lo menos que podrías hacer sería conseguirle una cama de hospital.

Liam sacó su radio de nuevo y habló por un momento con alguien. Harry caminó lejos de Liam, mirando hacia Louis. Estaba solo allí, en el suelo aún. Harry quería ir hacia él y abrazarlo. No podía dejar de recordar la mirada vulnerable y asustada que tenía Louis cuando Harry había estado con él recién. Quería protegerlo, quería hacerlo todo mejor.

Unos momentos después los agentes empezaron a moverse de nuevo. Harry sintió ansiedad.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Una ambulancia está en camino. – Dijo Liam. – Regresa al hospital, el agente Johnsson y el agente Perkins se pondrán en marcha, únete a ellos. Nos veremos ahí. Buen trabajo.

Harry asintió, mirando con frenesí hacia el cuerpo de Louis tendido en el suelo, sangrando.

Los médicos se harían cargo de Louis. Todo estaba saliendo bien. Se podría encontrar con Louis en el hospital. Todo estaría bien.

No entendía por qué todavía no se sentía tranquilo al respecto.

 

 

En el auto con Johnsson y Perkins, Harry se mantuvo en silencio, mordiéndose las uñas y mirando fuera de la ventana, pensativo.

No sabía cuál era su plan. El hospital estaba cerca del cuartel, así que si Louis estaba ahí por más de un día en realidad no estaría tan alejado de él. Podría hacerle una visita de vuelta a casa, o en camino al trabajo. Nick no sospecharía nada.

Nick, dios. No sabía qué diablos hacer con él. Si Louis salía del hospital en buen estado y le daban protección, Harry quizá podría presentarle Louis a Nick, hacerlos buenos amigos, o algo. Seguro Louis entendería cuando le comentara que tenía a alguien en casa. Después podría terminar con Nick.

Probablemente Nick querría salirse del departamento, pero en realidad Harry prefería salirse y buscar otro con Louis, si Louis quería.

Johnsson y Perkins estaban murmurando entre ellos, como si estuvieran creando un plan, o algo. Harry estaba en los asientos de atrás.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Harry, hostil.

\- ¿Tú y Louis Tomlinson se hicieron amigos, entonces? – Preguntó Perkins con una sonrisa. Harry no respondió. Estaba nervioso. - ¿Es por eso que lo convenciste de hablar, para que no lo matáramos?

\- Estaba haciendo mi trabajo. – Respondió Harry, seco.

\- ¿Te lo follaste? – Preguntó Johnsson. Perkins estalló en carcajadas de inmediato.

\- Acaso hace falta siquiera preguntarlo, por supuesto que lo hizo. Lástima que tu amante es de los malos, Styles. Podrían haber tenido su cuento de hadas y todo lo demás, de otra manera.

\- Liam le dará protección. – Dijo Harry. – Y no es mi amante. Que a ambos nos guste lo mismo no quiere decir que automáticamente querremos saltarnos el uno al otro.

\- Sí, bueno, no importa al final. – Dijo Perkins. – Estará muerto en un par de días de todos modos.

Harry tragó con fuerza. Eso no—eso no era verdad. Liam le daría protección.

Intentó dejar pasar el comentario, pero no pudo. Perkins debía retractarse. Debía corregirse.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que estará muerto en un par de días? ¿Liam mintió?

\- Por supuesto que mintió. – Respondió Perkins con molestia. - ¿De verdad creíste que le daría protección a alguien que mató a tantos de sus hombres? En qué planeta vives, Styles. Sé realista.

Harry apretó sus puños. Se sentía mal.

\- ¿Qué harán con él, entonces? Después de que hable.

\- No tengo una jodida idea. – Dijo Perkins. Johnsson continuó manejando. – Tuvimos un caso así, antes. Años atrás, tú eras un bebé todavía en esos tiempos. Un terrorista cooperó con nosotros, Liam le prometió protección y a los tres días, bang, apareció misteriosamente torturado y muerto en su habitación de hotel. Nadie sabía su localización, con excepción de nosotros. Liam no parecía demasiado afectado por la perdida.

\- No te creo. – Dijo Harry. – Liam no es así.

\- Liam está haciendo su trabajo, Styles. No lo tomes en contra de él. – Dijo Johnsson, tranquilo. - Tomlinson es peligroso, es más peligroso que el resto de terroristas que han aceptado cooperar con nosotros, y siempre será nuestro enemigo. Nadie nos puede garantizar que en un mes el imbécil no decidirá terminar de aniquilarnos. Es demasiado riesgoso, por más que lo necesitemos para conseguir información. El bastardo necesita morir.

Harry cerró sus ojos con fuerza e intentó concentrarse.

No podía permitir que asesinaran a Louis.

Perkins recibió una llamada momentos después. Contestó con _‘de acuerdo, les informaré’_ con una voz monótona. Lo siguiente que hizo, después de colgar, fue reírse.

\- Adivina quién era ese al teléfono. – Dijo Perkins de buen humor. – Te estoy preguntando a ti, Harry Styles.

\- No sé quién era, claramente. – Respondió con irritación.

\- Ese era Félix, con una orden directa de Liam Payne. Tu amante ni siquiera llegará con vida al hospital.

Perkins se estaba riendo tanto que estaba golpeando su mano contra su muslo, pasando el tiempo de su vida.

Harry se sentía al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó, sin aire.

\- Parece que ya le dio el nombre a Liam Payne. Uno de los paramédicos tiene como orden inyectarle algo que lo deje sin respuesta antes de arribar al hospital. Los malos nunca ganan, Harry Styles. Grábatelo bien en esa cabeza tuya.

Harry se cubrió el rostro entre sus manos, entrando en pánico.

Todo lo que había hecho. Todo podría ser en vano.

\- ¿Ya está muerto? – Preguntó, aterrado.

\- Todavía no llega la ambulancia al cuartel. ¿Por qué, te quieres despedir de tu amante? – Preguntó Perkins, riéndose.

Harry no lo pudo soportar más. Sacó una de las tantas armas que traía consigo y le disparó a Perkins en la cabeza, rápido, ágil. Al escuchar el disparo Johnsson perdió el control del auto por un momento, intentando sacar su arma también, pero Harry disparó dos veces hacia su asiento en dirección a su espalda. Después, inmediatamente saltó sobre Johnsson desde su lugar atrás y trató de patearlo lejos del volante y los frenos, pero no pudo hacerlo a tiempo y el auto chocó contra un poste.

 

 

De regreso al cuartel Harry arrojó su teléfono lejos de él y buscó a Louis, pero la instalación donde lo habían herido estaba vacía y cerrada. Harry había regresado a pie. El cuartel estaba en un área secreta y la salida y entrada no estaba abierta a nadie que no trabajara allí, así que no había un taxi que pudiera agarrar en el camino, o algo.

Entró a su propio auto con el resto de las armas en la cajuela y condujo hacia el hospital, esperando encontrar en el camino la ambulancia que estaba trasladando a Louis.

No sabía exactamente qué haría si se encontraba con la ambulancia, pero estaba pensando en interceptarla, y quizá usaría la granada, pero si la usaba podía herir a Louis en el proceso, y eso era lo último que Harry quería.

En el camino recordó momentos antes de que su misión se saliera de control. Él pretendiendo ser un idiota sin cerebro que usaba bermudas y sandalias que se creía demasiado cool. Él fingiendo ligar con Louis y él ligando con Louis sin esforzarse, simplemente fluyendo. Él en compañía de Louis y Lisa, fingiendo ser Edward.

¿Cómo se había salido de control todo tan rápido? Sentía que era su culpa. Y necesitaba arreglarlo, aunque sabía que sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo, Harry había sabido desde el principio que Louis moriría, no entendía por qué demonios estaba siendo tan complicado ahora para él aceptar esa realidad.

Había _matado_ por Louis. Harry ya no sabía qué diablos hacer, si detenerse o completar la locura que había empezado desde que había decidido correr hacia el bosque en busca de Louis.

Continuó conduciendo, pensando y pateándose mentalmente por todas las estúpidas decisiones que había tomado desde que había empezado a tener sentimientos por Louis Tomlinson.

No pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de desespero total cuando miró la ambulancia a la distancia.

Louis estaba ahí, y Harry no tenía idea si continuaba con vida. Esperaba que lo estuviera, dios. De verdad lo esperaba.

Había dos autos con agentes cerca de la ambulancia, uno a cada lado de los pabellones. Harry sacó su arma y disparó hacia uno de los autos, ocasionando que la ambulancia y el otro auto se detuvieran.

Harry salió del auto, entonces, cuando empezaron a dispararle directamente a su auto entre los cuatro agentes. Había dos en cada auto, y no había podido herir a ninguno. Disparó hacia la ambulancia, directamente al lugar donde estaba el conductor. No quería matar al conductor, quizá herirlo, sí, pero no matarlo. No podía arriesgarse a que el conductor pusiera en marcha la ambulancia.

Se mantuvo escondido detrás de su auto, junto a la cajuela. La abrió y sacó un arma más grande que podía ocasionar más daño a los autos de sus compañeros. Disparó al de la izquierda y en el proceso hirió en la cabeza a uno de ellos.

Quedaban tres.

Harry nunca había estado en un tiroteo. Había asesinado antes, pero jamás lo había hecho estando atrapado en un tiroteo. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de adrenalina.

Cuando la ambulancia se movió un poco, Harry apuntó hacia ella, pero antes de que pudiera disparar, arriesgándose a herir a Louis en el proceso, la ambulancia se detuvo en seco. Después, las puertas traseras de la cabina se abrieron y Louis intentó salir.

\- ¡No! – Gritó Harry irguiéndose un poco, conteniendo su alivio de que Louis estuviera bien. Por supuesto que Louis estaba bien, era Louis Tomlinson, después de todo, el (en palabras de sus compañeros) terrorista más peligroso con el que habían colaborado. Por supuesto que estaría bien.

Pero no porque fuera peligroso y difícil de asesinar significaba que no necesitaba un par de ojos más. Si Louis salía de la ambulancia el resto de los agentes le dispararían.

Louis se mantuvo dentro de la cabina, mirando hacia Harry intensamente. Su rostro no tenía tanta sangre como antes, parecía que los paramédicos lo habían limpiado un poco, pero eso sólo resaltaba lo amoratado que estaba su rostro, en especial el área de su nariz. Harry no se preguntó dónde diablos estaban los paramédicos, asumía que Louis se había encargado de ellos, al final.

Por su parte, Harry continuó disparando hacia sus compañeros, cuando su arma se quedaba sin municiones cogía otra, y otra.

Cuando otro de los agentes cayó, Harry se concentró en encontrar un momento en el que los últimos dos estuvieran cargando sus armas para que Louis corriera hacia él. No era un tramo largo, pero había una parte demasiado expuesta donde podían dispararle directamente a Louis si corría hacia Harry. Tampoco podía arrojarle un arma porque no alcanzaría a llegar hasta Louis. Tampoco Louis podía subir al mando de la ambulancia y huir, porque los agentes tenían espacio libre para dispararle y Louis no tenía un arma.

\- ¡Tienes que arrojarme un arma! – Gritó Louis desde su lugar en la cabina.

No. Mala idea.

\- ¡Edward! – Gritó con tono demandante. Harry frunció el ceño, evitando mirar hacia Louis y optando por continuar disparando hacia el auto con los dos agentes. Su auto tenía las llantas inutilizadas, así que si querían huir no tendrían cómo.

\- ¡Mi nombre es...! – Una bala pasó cerca de él, asustándolo y llenándolo también de adrenalina. – ¡Es Harry!

Harry miró hacia Louis en el momento exacto que Louis decidió bajar de la ambulancia para correr hacia él.

Que Louis corriera hacia él hizo que ambos agentes quisieran terminar con Louis, lo cual los hizo exponerse y Harry casi logró herir a otro de ellos pero fueron ágiles y se escondieron detrás del auto de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? – Preguntó Harry de rodillas, sujetándose de la cajuela.

Louis tragó con fuerza, mirando a Harry intensamente. Estaba en su misma posición, inclinado contra la cajuela, y no parecía saber qué hacer, así que Harry decidió actuar. Lo envolvió en un abrazo con sus labios contra su cuello.

\- Me alegra que estés bien. – Susurró dejando un beso en la piel de ahí. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Herido. No lo sé. Mal, supongo. – Dijo Louis. – Pero estoy vivo, ¿cierto? Eso es lo que importa.

Harry asintió y abrió un poco la cajuela para sacar dos armas para Louis.

\- Vienes preparado. – Comentó Louis. Harry sonrió un poco.

\- Tenemos que matarlos. Probablemente pidieron refuerzos a estas alturas. Debemos terminar con ellos rápido si queremos salir de aquí con vida.

Louis asintió, serio.

Entre ambos abrieron fuego hacia los agentes. Harry estaba prestando atención a lo que ocurría, de verdad lo estaba haciendo, pero también tenía un ojo en Louis. No lucía bien, y tenía miedo que su condición empeorara y después tuviera que cuidar de él como un peso muerto. Quería que salieran ambos de ahí en sus dos pies.

Después de un minuto Louis logró asesinar a uno de ellos.

\- ¡No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto, agente Styles! – Gritó el último agente. Tenía una pierna herida, pero continuaba luchando. - ¡Eres un traidor! Uniéndote con el enemigo, asesinando a los tuyos. Liam Payne estará decepcionado por esto, y enojado.

Harry decidió no escuchar. Liam era su jefe, pero era su amigo también— _Solía_ serlo, no tenía idea si Liam aún tendría piedad por él si llegaban a encontrarse. Liam adoraba a Nick, le gustaba invitarlos a cenar, decía que Nick era gracioso. Y a Harry de verdad le dolía traicionarlo, pero ya estaba demasiado envuelto en todo, Louis le importaba, lo quería, sentía cosas por él, y no quería verlo morir, o ser parte de su muerte. No creía que fuera justo, y había pasado toda su vida viviendo una mentira sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Su empleo no era tan genial como creía. Su relación con Nick no era tan buena como creía. Y Louis era—dios, Louis le había hecho ver la vida de una manera diferente. Y sabía que si salían con vida, serían fugitivos. No le importaba.

Jamás se había sentido tan vivo, haciendo lo que estaba haciendo por _amor_ , o por Louis, o por la justicia. No tenía idea qué diablos estaba haciendo pero lo hacía sentir bien.

\- ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo? – Preguntó Harry mientras cargaba su arma y Louis disparaba hacia el agente.

\- No me preguntes eso. – Pidió sin mirarlo. Estaba pálido, y la herida en su abdomen continuaba sangrando, y su nariz también.

\- Quiero que estés a salvo. – Continuó Harry. Se irguió y disparó junto con Louis.

Cuando el último agente murió, Harry casi gritó de emoción. Saltó y rodeó el cuerpo de Louis con sus brazos, celebrando.

Louis no celebró de vuelta. Se veía débil.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy vivo. – Respondió Louis. Le quiso sonreír, pero le salió con dolor.

Harry tomó la mano de Louis y besó el dorso.

\- Ayúdame con las armas. – Pidió con suavidad. Louis asintió.

Entre los dos transportaron las armas de la cajuela hacia la cabina de la ambulancia. Fue entonces que Harry miró lo que Louis había hecho con los paramédicos y el conductor.

Estaban muertos. Todos.

Sólo el conductor tenía sangre en él, pero los paramédicos parecía que habían sido inyectados con lo que sea que habían planeado inyectarle a Louis.

\- ¿Cómo supiste? – Preguntó Harry, impresionado y con una sensación indescriptible en su estomago. Era amor. ¿Podía serlo? No estaba seguro, sólo sabía que quería besarlo y abrazarlo como si ese fuera el último día de sus vidas.

Probablemente lo era.

\- Estaban asustados. – Dijo Louis. – Lo comentaron. Creyeron que estaba inconsciente.

\- ¿Le dijiste el nombre de tu jefe a Liam? – Preguntó Harry.

\- Mentí. – Respondió Louis. – Le dije su nombre pero mentí en el apellido.

Harry tragó con fuerza, mirando hacia Louis como si fuera lo más maravilloso que había visto jamás. Si le hubiera dado el nombre real no sólo estuvieran escapando de Liam Payne y sus hombres sino de un posible narcotraficante.

Harry sujetó a Louis de su cabeza y besó su frente. Louis sostuvo sus brazos.

\- Vamos a salir de aquí. – Le prometió Harry. – Tú y yo. Lo prometo.

Arrojaron el cuerpo del conductor hacia la carretera y Harry tomó su lugar. Louis se quedó en la cabina por un par de minutos, buscando analgésicos o algo que pudiera quitarle el dolor.

Cuando Louis regresó al asiento de copiloto Harry apretó el muslo de Louis, sonriendo.

\- Nunca había hecho esto por nadie. – Comentó entre risas nerviosas. – Salvar a alguien, sabes, asesinar por alguien sin que sea una orden o parte de mi trabajo. No lo sé. Se siente... se siente bien.

Louis le sonrió un poco.

\- Estaría muerto de no ser por ti, así que, gracias, supongo. Gracias por haber fingido coquetear conmigo al principio y después no haber fingido tanto que querías ligar de verdad.

Harry se rió.

\- Esto es tan intenso. Sabes que podríamos estar muertos en minutos, o en lo que sea que le tome a Liam enviar a más hombres.

\- Tienes una granada. – Señaló Louis. Harry asintió.

\- La tengo.

\- Pero si estos son los últimos minutos de mi vida, sólo debo decir que me alegra pasarlos contigo, Harry.

Harry sonrió. Le gustaba cómo sonaba su nombre real en la voz de Louis.

\- A mi también, Lou. – Dijo cambiando su mano del muslo a los dedos de Louis, apretando. – Y definitivamente usaremos la granada. No importa contra quién, necesito haber vivido una experiencia que me involucre lanzando una jodida granada.

Louis sonrió y se estiró hasta poder besar la mejilla de Harry.

Harry manejó al menos medio kilometro más antes de que Louis lo alertara de que tenían compañía. Louis había estado al tanto de lo que ocurría atrás usando el espejo retrovisor, y honestamente a Harry ya se le había hecho demasiado tiempo el que habían tenido en tranquilidad.

\- Les dispararé desde la cabina, continúa manejando. – Dijo Louis.

Lucía mejor, aunque continuaba perdiendo sangre. Sólo no parecía sentir tanto dolor ahora.  

Harry asintió y lo atrapó antes de que pudiera irse atrás. Lo besó en sus labios, intenso, con hambre.

\- Cuídate allá atrás, ¿quieres? – Pidió. – Son dos. Sólo, sólo ten cuidado. - Louis asintió, dejando un último beso en los labios de Harry.

Harry sólo podía escuchar los disparos de Louis y los que impactaban contra la ambulancia. No sabía qué estaba sucediendo, pero esperaba que Louis tuviera todo bajo control.

No fue hasta que uno de los autos perdió el control que supo que Louis estaba haciéndolo bien.

\- ¿Todo bien allá atrás? – Preguntó Harry en un grito.

\- Le di en la cabeza al conductor. – Respondió Louis. – Perdieron el control.

Se oía sin aliento.

\- De acuerdo, Lou. ¿Puedes manejar? Usaré la granada con el otro auto.

\- Puedo hacerlo yo. – Sugirió Louis. – Puedo usar la granada.

Harry sólo quería que Louis dejara de gritar y conservara su aliento y no muriera, o algo.

\- No. Esa es _mi_ granada. Yo la usaré. – Gritó, fuerte. Louis apareció detrás de él, mirándolo con traición pero con cariño también.

\- De acuerdo, jefe. Lo que digas. – Dijo negando con su cabeza.

El intercambio fue fácil, después corrió hacia la cabina, casi recibiendo un disparo en una de sus piernas. Maldijo en voz baja y buscó la granada entre el resto de las armas, pero cuando notó que estaba haciendo demasiado tiempo y los otros dos agentes continuaban disparando, cogió un arma al azar, la cargó rápido y disparó hacia ellos desde su lugar.

Entre pausas continuó buscando la granada, y cuando la encontró puso toda su fe en ella.

\- ¡Deséame suerte, Lou! – Pidió.

Después la activó y la lanzó con fuerza, exponiéndose.

Uno de los agentes alcanzó a herir su mano, y Harry agradeció que no hubiera disparado directamente hacia la granada, de otra manera él y Louis estarían fritos.

Su mano estaba sangrando, inutilizada, y el auto del resto de los agentes estaba explotando frente a él, volcándose hasta quedar volteado sobre el techo.

 

 

En el camino robaron un auto y continuaron huyendo. En el cielo podían escuchar helicópteros, pero no sabían si estaban volando en busca de ellos.

Probablemente lo estaban. No importaba.

Louis pasó a los asientos traseros y regresó con un pedazo de tela arrancado de algún lugar que no absorbía la sangre, pero al menos aplicaba algo de fuerza a su herida. Louis la enredó en su mano con atención y cariño y después besó sus labios, cuando terminó. También le dio de lo que había tomado antes para bajar el dolor. Había llevado consigo más medicinas de la ambulancia que creía que podían funcionar.

En otro punto Harry bajó del auto en una farmacia y compró más medicamentos y productos para cubrir heridas y desinfectarlas.

La cajera de la farmacia sólo lo miró con un poco de extrañeza por su mano ensangrentada. Harry le sonrió adorablemente y agradeció que no hiciera preguntas.

Manejaron un poco más y se detuvieron para que Harry desinfectara y limpiara la herida de Louis. Le puso un vendaje y también intentó enderezar la nariz rota de Louis.

Louis gritó, y casi golpeó de vuelta por el dolor, pero Harry necesitaba que dejara de sangrar, necesitaba que estuviera bien.

Después manejaron hasta un motel lejano, se ducharon, atendieron sus heridas con más calma y compartieron cama.

Harry tenía bastante tiempo sin tener sexo, y fue toda una tortura no poder tocar a Louis de forma sexual. Podía hacerlo, suponía, pero decidió dejarlo descansar.

Se abrazó a Louis desde su espalda y besó su cuello.

Sólo eso. Y curiosamente, fue suficiente.

 

 

\- Entonces, ¿qué haremos ahora? – Preguntó Louis sentado al comienzo de la cama, luciendo cansado y desmejorado aún.

En la tv estaba el rostro de Harry y el de Louis con letras grandes que decían **‘se buscan’**. La foto de Harry era una que lo hacía lucir decente. La de Louis la habían tomado en el hospital.

A la mano derecha de Harry le hacía falta un pedazo de piel.

\- Creo que primero que nada tendré que ocuparme de esto. – Dijo mostrándole su mano. Louis se rió un poco.

\- De verdad deberías. Podría infectarse y después tendrán que amputarte la mano, o algo. – Comentó restregando su rostro con pereza.

\- Oh. Gracias, Lou, gracias por tus palabras de apoyo.

\- Estoy siendo realista. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Después pensó por un rato. – Pero en serio, ¿qué haremos ahora? Tus compañeros nos están buscando, y somos fugitivos de la justicia, y no es por ser pesimista pero estoy bastante seguro que no se detendrán hasta que nos encuentren para hacernos pasar por la peor muerte jamás imaginable.

Harry hizo una mueca llena de horror. 

\- Huiremos, por supuesto.

\- ¿Y después?

\- Continuaremos huyendo. Tengo dinero, podemos salir de aquí, podemos vivir en Ámsterdam, ¿te gusta Ámsterdam?

Louis volvió a encogerse de hombros.

\- Me gusta donde sea que estés tu, honestamente. – Comentó, casual.

Harry sonrió y se sonrojó.

\- Iremos a Ámsterdam entonces. Está decidido. Si no nos gusta, o si tenemos sospechas que nos encontraron, podemos irnos más lejos. América, quizá.

\- Me gusta América. – Dijo Louis. – Pero antes quisiera poder hacer algo con Lisa. ¿Supiste algo sobre su cuerpo?

Oh.

Harry en realidad no había querido pensar demasiado en ello. El cuerpo de Lisa tenía en la morgue desde que había muerto. No sabía cuánto tiempo tenían para que empezaran a usar su cuerpo como ensayo para estudiantes, pero suponía que podían hacer algo. O quizá ya era demasiado tarde. No, estaba seguro que ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto, pero también estaba seguro de que Louis no escucharía si le decía eso.

\- No supe nada. – Mintió. – Lo siento.

Louis asintió, distante.

\- La echo de menos. – Confesó. Harry no podía mirarlo a los ojos. – Habría sido toda una aventura si hubiera venido con nosotros, ya sabes, si hubiera pateado traseros a nuestro lado.

\- Sí.

 _No, no lo hubiera sido_ , pensó Harry. Era una niña, y no sabía defenderse.

¿O sí?

\- Después de todo éramos el trío indomable. – Continuó Louis, emocional.

\- Cierto.

Harry se sentía tan mierda. Como la peor basura, dios. También quizá debería decirle sobre Nick, pero no creía que hubiera caso. Tampoco quería empezar un argumento.

Le diría después.

\- Entonces huiremos hasta que no sea necesario huir. – Dijo Harry retomando el tema. Louis asintió. – Y asesinaremos si es necesario, también. Somos tú y yo en contra del mundo ahora.

Louis sonrió un poco.

\- Dios. No puedo creer que traicionaste a tus compañeros para salvarme.

\- Lo sé, todavía no me decido si hice todo esto porque estaba realmente aburrido de mi vida o si es que sólo fue que me enamoré. La gente enamorada es la más peligrosa, sabes.

\- Estás enamorado de mí. – Dijo Louis sin perder su sonrisa.

\- Creí que era bastante obvio.

\- Dilo otra vez. – Pidió Louis en un susurro.

Harry se cubrió el rostro con su mano buena y sonrió. Se sentía algo avergonzado al respecto, porque de verdad lo que sentía por Louis era aterradoramente intenso.

Caminó hacia Louis y lo miró fijamente.

\- Estoy enamorado de ti. – Repitió.

Louis se mordió su labio inferior, luciendo apenado y feliz, pero también algo triste.

\- Sabes, todas las personas que me han dicho esto están muertas. Tú no morirás, ¿cierto?

\- No está en mis planes morir, no. – Dijo Harry sentándose a su lado, sosteniendo su mano. – Tú tampoco morirás, ¿verdad? Todo lo que te vi pasar creo que me tomará toda una vida superarlo, toda esa maldita sangre. Deberíamos hacer una tregua, ninguno de los dos resultará tan herido como los pasados días.

Louis sonrió y asintió.

\- Suena como un buen plan. – Dijo.

Después lo besó, y con el rostro de Louis en sus manos Harry decidió que había valido la pena convertirse en un terrorista más para el cuartel.

Nunca se había sentido tan malditamente vivo.

 

~*~

 

Siete meses después, Harry y Louis continuaban huyendo.

Estaban acostumbrados a ello, en realidad, los estaban cazando como animales desde diferentes puntos. Sabían que jamás sentarían cabeza en una sola casa o departamento, o en una sola ciudad. Lo máximo que habían durado en el mismo lugar habían sido cuatro semanas, y todo lo que habían tenido que hacer para reclamar su espacio había sido crear una matanza casi animal.

Cuando Harry se había encontrado con Louis al final, ambos estaban bañados en sangre, heridos y llenos de adrenalina y miedo.

Era complicado vivir así. Y Harry aún no le decía nada sobre Nick a Louis, no encontraba cómo hacerlo, si era honesto. Vivir con Louis le había enseñado que era alguien completamente comprensivo y cariñoso y cien por ciento entregado a su relación, pero también sabía que era explosivo y cuando algo lo hería emocionalmente, era el fin del mundo para él.

En una ocasión no le había hablado en una semana y no había dormido con él sólo porque Harry en camino a casa había llevado comida italiana en lugar de comida india como le había prometido. Habían tenido una discusión _real_ a causa de eso, lo cual había dejado a Harry sin sueño durante días por lo ridículo que Louis podía llegar a ser, pero de nuevo, Louis constantemente estaba bajo bastante presión y nunca lo hacía notar hasta que simplemente explotaba, y las cosas que lo llevaban a ese estado a veces eran bastante estúpidas e insignificantes.

Fuera como sea, Harry había aprendido a vivir con Louis. Y lo amaba más que a nada en la vida, y no pensaba mucho en Nick, pero cuando lo hacía no podía evitar sentirse como la peor basura existente.

En siete meses nunca habían tenido una casa tan agradable como la que tenían ahora. Se habían mudado dos semanas atrás, y todo iba bien. Nadie había muerto, nadie había necesitado ser asesinado por actuar sospechoso hacia ellos. Sus vecinos eran aburridos y pretensiosos. Los invitaban a cenar, a veces, los que querían dejarse ver como personas de mente abierta porque convivían con la pareja gay del suburbio.

Una noche, Louis le había comentado que estaba nervioso porque había demasiados niños cerca. No quería tener que crear una escena con ellos alrededor, y Harry lo entendía. Los hijos de sus vecinos eran adorables y en general todos ellos parecían demasiado inocentes y demasiado buenos como para estar planeando una acción de traición.

De todos modos Louis le aconsejó no confiar en nadie, y Harry sabía que era lo más sensato, por más que necesitara a alguien con quien hablar y confesar todas las cosas terribles que había hecho y todas las verdades que le estaba ocultando a Louis, para que al menos hubiera testigos de lo arrepentido que se sentía, y de que era una buena persona, maldición. Había matado por amor, estaba mintiendo para protegerlos a ambos.

No creía que fuera tan grave.

\- ¿Qué piensas sobre los niños? – Preguntó Louis un día, casual. Estaban afuera en el balcón, sentados, bebiendo cerveza y mirando a la distancia a los Williams teniendo una discusión.

La señora Williams, que en realidad era la segunda señora Williams en dos años—y tenía apenas veintisiete años y lucía aún menor que eso—, aparentemente estaba engañando al señor Williams con su mejor amigo. Louis incluso había sacado sus binoculares. Siempre estaba preparado para el chisme. Ambos sabían que habría discusión cuando el señor Williams llegaba después de las 11pm. Era ya casi como un ritual.

\- Malolientes, hacen un desastre a donde sea que van y lloran cuando no les das lo que quieren, pero son adorables la mayor parte del tiempo, supongo. – Respondió Harry haciendo reír a Louis.

\- ¿Quieres uno? – Continuó, casual aún.

Harry frunció el ceño, sorprendido y extrañado.

Louis todavía estaba usando los binoculares, mirando en dirección a la casa de los Williams. Sus manos estaban temblando ligeramente, y Harry no sabía por qué, pero encontraba eso extremadamente adorable, que estuviera tan nervioso con la idea de hablar sobre niños entre ellos que estaba físicamente temblando.

\- ¿Tú quieres uno? – Preguntó Harry.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

\- Sólo si tú quieres uno también.

Harry estaba realmente encantado, de verdad, pero era realista también, y sabía que no era una buena idea. Todavía estaban huyendo de Liam y sus hombres, y del ex jefe de Louis también. Apenas un mes atrás sus rostros habían estado en el noticiero. Era un milagro que alguien del suburbio donde estaban viviendo no los hubiera delatado ya. Quizá tenían miedo, quizá habían escuchado las historias de los lugares que habían masacrado después de saber que alguien los había delatado.

Fuera como sea, no era una buena idea tener un niño. ¿Cómo diablos lo criarían de todos modos? ¿Lo criarían para ser un asesino como ellos? No, definitivamente no.

\- Tengo la sensación de que este es un tema bastante importante para ti. – Comentó Harry. Louis todavía estaba mirando hacia los Williams. - ¿Ya dejaron de discutir?

\- Lo acaba de abofetear. Creo que le dijo ‘cómo te atreves a insinuar que me prostituyo entre tus amigos?’ el señor Williams no ha dicho mucho después de eso. Y sí es importante, supongo. Pero no es como, ya sabes, la necesidad de tener un niño corriendo por nuestra casa sólo porque ese parece ser el siguiente paso a dar, es más, no lo sé, ¿una fuerte y emocional necesidad de tener una familia? Creo que es eso. Quiero una familia.

Oh, no. Louis se estaba poniendo triste, Harry podía _verlo_. Louis bajó los binoculares cuando notó que sus manos estaban temblando demasiado y las ancló en sus piernas, luciendo desamparado. Harry quería abrazarlo, y prometerle que un día todo terminaría bien para ellos. Pero sería una mentira.

\- Eso nunca sucederá, ¿cierto? – Continuó Louis, riendo un poco. – Tú y yo, quiero decir. Teniendo un hijo. Por más que lo desee nunca sucederá. No lo permitiría.

\- Sí, yo tampoco lo permitiría, Lou. Estaría en peligro todo el tiempo, no creo poder soportar eso.

\- Pero... – Dijo Louis, tomando un largo trago de su cerveza. – Podemos pretender, ¿cierto? Podemos hablar sobre formar una grande familia y sobre vivir pacíficamente en Londres aunque todo sea una estúpida mentira.

\- No es estúpido. Creo que es un pensamiento lleno de esperanza, y es lindo.

\- No me gusta la esperanza. – Dijo Louis frunciendo su nariz. – Sólo porque me hace sentir tonto cuando no salen las cosas como creía que saldrían. Y esto de tener un hijo contigo, eso sí me haría sentir realmente tonto, ya sabes, si tuviera esperanza en que un día lo tendremos, porque no será así. Quizá en otra vida, donde seamos ordinarios y jamás hayamos tenido una jodida granada que planeamos usar en contra de los chicos buenos.

Harry se rió.

\- Eso fue bastante cool, no puedes negarlo.

\- De verdad lo fue. – Dijo Louis, sonriendo. – Salvo por el pequeño detalle de que me estaba desangrando y casi perdiste tu hermosa mano. Habría tenido que masturbarme yo solo si la hubieras perdido.

Harry carcajeó.

\- Podría masturbarte con la izquierda aún.

\- Eso es verdad. Dios, sólo... quisiera poder ser normal contigo, y tener muchos hijos, y tener un trabajo aburrido y llegar a casa y saber que ahí estaremos siempre. No me gusta pensar y tener la certeza de que en cualquier momento podremos morir, que este podría ser nuestro último día juntos.

Harry se estiró hasta poder tomar la mano de Louis. Quizá aún se sentía bastante mierda por mentirle a Louis, sobre Nick, sobre Lisa, pero no quería perder lo que tenía con él. No quería perderlo nunca.

\- No moriremos. – Dijo Harry, como una promesa. – Hemos sobrevivido cada maldito ataque desde hace medio año. Creo que podemos llamarnos indestructibles y no estaríamos siendo vanidosos al respecto.

\- El dúo indestructible. – Dijo Louis, sonriendo.

\- Ese es el nombre de nuestro pequeño y exclusivo club, sí. – Dijo Harry apretando la mano de Louis. – El dúo indestructible. Me gusta.

\- A mi también. – Dijo Louis.

Se acercó a Harry lo suficiente para apartar el cabello de su frente. Después lo besó. El beso sería uno lento, profundo y duradero, pero el sonido de alguien forzando la puerta principal para que se abriera los alertó, haciéndolos separar de golpe.

Harry rodó sus ojos. 

\- No otra vez.

\- Ve por las armas, vamos. – Dijo Louis caminando lejos hacia la habitación donde las tenían.

\- Odio esto. No estoy de humor. – Se quejó Harry siguiendo a Louis, rápido. En realidad no estaba tan molesto al respecto. La adrenalina que invadía su cuerpo era como una droga a esas alturas, y lo echaba algo de menos.

Mordió su labio con finalidad, cogió sus armas junto a Louis con actitud mecánica y ensayada, se besaron una última vez y ambos salieron para empezar a abrir fuego, arriesgando sus vidas por las semanas de normalidad que lograban tener cuando todo terminaba.

Esa era su vida, y honestamente, mientras Louis estuviera a su lado nada era mejor que eso.


End file.
